Mi personita especial
by pome-chan
Summary: Hola a todos! Quiero anunciarles antes que nada que este es el ultimo capitulo! Espero que les guste! Y les deseo muy felices fiestas a todos! Besos!
1. La gran apuesta!,,,,,, será la solución?

_**Mi personita especial**_

_Ella es tu enemiga, odias como te trata, su arrogancia y su orgullo, pero... ¿qué pasa cuando ella ha cambiado totalmente contigo, y más aún, no para bien, sino que simplemente, no te registra..., ¿cómo te sentirías?. ¿Es que acaso no la odiabas tanto como pensabas y hasta, la extrañas?. _

_Esta es una loca idea que se me ocurrió, Espero que les guste!_

_**Capítulo 1: "La gran apuesta, será la solución?"**_

Un nuevo y normal día en la ciudad de Retroville, una nueva y normal clase en la primaria Retroville y... una nueva y normal pelea entre los rivales principales de toda la escuela o debería decir de toda la ciudad?.

"**_Eso no es cierto!"_** grito una humillada Cindy.

"_**Claro que si! Tu me recriminas el hecho de que ande detrás de Betty, pero tu andas babeando igual o peor que yo por Nick!"**_ se defendió Jimmy.

Cindy se dio cuenta de la actitud que había adoptado el chico ante el nombre de Nick, por lo que prefirió no dejar escapar la posibilidad de hacerlo rabiar aún más (aunque era inconscientemente, ya que no sabia aun porque del enfado).

"_**No tiene nada de malo que me fije en alguien guapo y caballeroso como él"**_ dijo cruzándose de brazos y sin dirigirle la mirada a Neutron. **_"No tengo tan mal gusto como _****_otros_****_"_**claramente fui una indirecta muy directa, pero su plan estaba funcionando, Jimmy estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

Habrían continuado discutiendo sino fuera porque se escucho el timbre que indicaba que el receso había terminado y debían de regresar a sus respectivas aulas.

"_**Hayyyyy! Como me hace rabiar!"**_ Cindy dijo sentándose en su escritorio, pero su rostro de enfado se transformó a uno de tristeza apenas persuadible solo por unos segundos, a pesar de haber "ganado" esa pelea se sentía mal, no sabia la razón, pero de alguna manera le molestaba el hecho de que Jimmy pensara que aun le gustaba Nick.

"_**Deberías calmarte Cindy, parecen una pareja de recién casados!"**_ dijo Libby, quien se había acercado en compañía de Britanny.

"_**QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Te volviste loca! Yo jamás seria algo así con el cabezón!" **_eso termino por quebrarle los nervios a la pelirrubia.

"_**Ya Cindy, no somos nosotras la que lo decimos, sino toda la escuela"**_ dijo Britanny manteniendo la calma.

"**_No entiendo de donde sacaron esa tontería..."_** se vio interrumpida por su amiga una vez mas.

"_**Es que las peleas que ahora tienen... mmm, no se... parecen diferentes a las de antes, ya no pelean por ver quien es más listo o talentoso, ahora sus peleas siempre incluyen a Betty Quinlan y a Nick Dean..."**_

"**_Y eso que?.."_** atacó Cindy.

"_**Hay Cindy, es más que obvio... se recriminan una y otra vez el hecho de que se fijen en otra persona, a eso mi querida amiga se llaman CELOS".**_ Como siempre, su mejor amiga Libby había dado justo en el clavo.

"_**Que! Jajaja ay por favor! Como creen? Jajaja eso es totalmente ridículo!"**_

"_**A si?" **_desafió Britanny, colocando una mano contra el pupitre de la rubia **_"Pues entonces pruébalo! Que tal una apuesta?"_**

"**_Que tienes en mente?"_** cuestionó Cindy.

"_**Es muy simple, si dices no gustar de Jimmy y más aún no tener celos de Quinlan, entonces cambia tu actitud. Te apuesto a que no eres capaz de dejar de pelear con Jimmy por una semana!"**_

"_**Que tal mejor por un mes? Trato hecho!"**_ Cindy le dio la mano a Britanny para finalizar el trato muy segura de si misma.

"_**Estas segura de lo que haces Cindy? No creo que sea buena idea..."**_ interrumpió preocupada Libby

"_**No te preocupes por mi Libby, les probaré que soy muy capaz de ignorar al cabezón por un mes entero, ya no más peleas, ya no más los supuestos celos de los que hablan y no más reclamos."**_ Finalizó Cindy.

_**En el parque de Retroville...**_

"**_DEBEN ESTAR BROMEANDO!"_**- se escuchó en todo el parque

"_**Tranquilízate Jimmy"!**_- dijo Carl destapándose sus oídos por tan estruendoso grito

"_**Si Jimmy! No es para tanto, solo creemos que definitivamente tu no eres el mismo cuando estas con Cindy"**_- se defendió Sheen.

"_**Es simplemente imposible! Lo único que hace es molestarme, golpearme y ponerme apodos! no hay ninguna razón para sentirme atraído por ella"!**_ (se escuchó el famoso freno de un auto en cuanto auto-analizó lo que había dicho)

"**_TE GUSTA CINDY!"_**- gritaron a unísono Carl y Sheen.

"_**No! No, no, yo no quise decir eso!"**_- dijo Jimmy retrocediendo y moviendo sus manos hacia el frente en su desesperación por intentar frenar los pensamientos de sus amigos..

"Nosotros tampoco, fuste TU el que lo dijo!"

"_**BASTA! El punto es que sería realmente feliz si Vortex no existiera o simplemente no me dirigiera la palabra!"**_- Como quien se siente al borde de ser descubierto dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió para despejar esas ideas de la mente de sus acompañantes.

"**_Lo que digas..."._**- no muy convencidos susurraron ambos niños.

"_**Pero...".**_- lo que temía Jimmy, sucedió, sus amigos no se darían por vencidos y tratarían de llevarle la contra con uno de sus locas excusas-**_ "... yo no sería el mismo si Ultralord o mi linda Libby no existieran"._**

"_**Yo tampoco lo sería sin las llamas, al igual que tu no lo serías sin la ciencia y sin C..." **_(mirada matadora por parte de Jimmy)**_"... mejor me callo"_**- Finalmente se rindió Carl.

Y con eso finalmente salieron del Parque camino hacia sus casas...

-----------------------------------------------

_Hola de nuevo! Para quienes hayan leído mi otro fanfic, ya han de saberlo pero los que no, se los comento, tuve problemas con Fanfiction y es por ello que he decidido subir de nuevo esta historia, también cambie mi nombre, y como recompensa subiré dos capítulo juntos para que ven la continuación. _

_Y? Que tal? De seguro han de pensar que esta bastante aburrida hasta ahora, pero prometo que cambiara!. Porfis déjenme un review para saber su opinión, si?. Nos vemos pronto!_


	2. Día 1: comienza la tortura!

Holis! Aquí ando de nuevo con la historia! Y cómo lo prometido es deuda, aquí los dejo con el segundo capítulo, espero lo disfruten mucho!

-----------------------------------------------

Capítulo 2: "Día 1: comienza la tortura!"

Las nubes grises amenazaban con cubrir lo poco azul del cielo en la madrugada de ese día. Dentro de la primaria Retroville ya sus alumnos se preparaban para iniciar las clases, guardando sus correspondientes mochilas y abrigos en sus casilleros y sacando sus útiles y libros necesarios. Con excepción de un niño muy particular, como es de costumbre, Jimmy Neutron, una vez más había perdido el autobús camino a la escuela gracias a sus inventos, y por lo mismo se encontraba prácticamente corriendo por los pasillos para no llegar tarde. Justo a tiempo entro a su salón, aún no tocaba la campana que marcaba el inicio de las clases, pero aún así ya algunos alumnos se encontraban ubicados en sus respectivos lugares.

"Hey Jim!", "Hola Jimmy!" saludaron sus amigos. Sintió la ausencia de algo, pero antes de descubrir lo que era la campana sonó y la señorita Ave entro al salón.

"... y finalmente esto demuestra que dependiendo de la cantidad de átomos rojos y azules que pueda llegar a tener el contenedor de energía va a variar los resultados en la densidad del objeto cuya base sea apuntada por el láser 8000! Con esto finaliza mi reporte señorita Ave." No se escucharon más que uno que otro suspiro de alivio por parte de los compañeros de clase al ver finalizada la demostración de su último invento de el niño genio.

Jimmy prosiguió a sentarse en su lugar, bastante satisfecho por su buen trabajo, algo no muy normal, había podido realizar su reporte con tranquilidad sin ningún tipo de interrupción por parte de cierta niña rubia. Por el momento no le daba mucha importancia, pero en cuanto vio que le tocaba a ella dar su reporte, planeó estar preparado para encontrar el más mínimo error en su investigación para humillarla frente a todos, sería una buena venganza para... ¿para que? Pues... ni él mismo lo sabía, simplemente ella no lo había molestado en toda la mañana pero él quería hacerlo, sólo por diversión, al menos eso creía él.

Por más que intentó no pudo concentrarse en lo que ella decía, sino en sus gestos. Había algo muy extraño, ella se comportó muy amable al explicar su reporte, no hubo ninguna señal de mal humor ni nada por el estilo, ni sus acostumbradas miradas de no te atrevas a interrumpirme que siempre le dirigía a su rival. Entonces Jimmy lo notó, Cindy miraba hacia todos sus compañeros menos a él, ella le evitaba cruzar su mirada en todo momento. Porqué? Acaso esta enfadada conmigo, hice algo malo? Ba!... que me importa! Porqué me tendría que importar, es decir... ella no me ha molestado en las últimas 3 horas, tendría que estar feliz por ello! No! Corrección! Estoy feliz! Claro que si! trataba en sus pensamientos de auto-convencerse Neutron, con poco éxito, aunque su orgullo logró derribar ese pequeño obstáculo rápidamente.

Y la hora esperada por más de un estómago llegó! La hora del almuerzo.

"_**Excelente! Buen trabajo Cindy!" dijo una entusiasmada Britanny.**_

"Valla Cindy, nunca pensé que podrías ahorrarte tus insultos y recriminaciones para con Jimmy!" continuó Libby, apoyando lo que decía Britanny.

"Pues ya ven que si puedo"- una orgullosa Cindy dijo- "pero eso ya no importa, ya vamos a almorzar, quieren? Muero de hambre!" y emprendieron el camino hacia la cafetería. Pero al cruzar el umbral de la puerta del salón, Jimmy venía en sentido contrario y habrían chocado de no ser porque Cindy se dio cuenta de ello y alcanzo a esquivarlo, atención que no fue notada por Neutron, ya que ella nisiquiera lo miro y siguió caminando como si no existiera. Normalmente le habría dicho un ten más cuidado Nerdtron! Acaso no ves por donde voy, si, normalmente, pero definitivamente hoy no era un día normal, al menos no para Jimmy.

_**En la cafetería...**_

"_**Parece que se te cumplió tu deseo Jimmy!" un emocionado Sheen exclamó. **_

"_**Si, jamás vi a Cindy tan tranquila como lo está hoy!" continuó diciendo Carl.**_

Pero Jimmy no los escuchaba, se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras revolvía una y otra vez su comida con un tenedor y de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada para observar al motivo de su preocupación. Si, odiaba admitirlo, estaba preocupado, pero eso ya no era normal, no faltaba más de un par de horas para terminar las clases de ese Lunes tan pesado y Cindy no le había dirigido ningún tipo de atención. Rápidamente se le ocurrió una idea, generalmente peleaban porque Cindy era quien comenzaba con los pleitos, pero al fin y al cabo peleaban. Necesitaba llamar su atención de alguna forma, entonces porque no comenzar él?.

"Jaja veamos que tanto puede llegar a ignorarme..." un malévolo Jimmy se levantó de su mesa junto a su charola del almuerzo frente a unos asustadizos niños debido al tono en que lo había dicho.

Neutron se dirigía hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba Cindy, junto a Libby y Britanny. Cindy aún no lo notaba o al menos fingía no hacerlo, pero Britanny si "esta va a ser la prueba de fuego para Cindy" disimuladamente comentó en el oído de Libby.

"Hola niñas" saludó Jimmy con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que solo era el presagio de lo que ahí estaba por suceder. "que hacen?"

"Oh pues... que podremos estar haciendo? En una mesa sentadas y con una charola de comida cada una? Definitivamente estudiando no estamos..." fácilmente pudo haber dicho Cindy, pero no lo hizo, aunque se moría de ganas por hacerlo, sólo se limitó a seguir ingiriendo sus alimentos en completo silencio dejando que sus amigas sean quienes continuaran con tan amena conversación.

"hola, estamos comiendo, nada fuera de lo normal" contesto Libby, sospechando que no era una pregunta muy inteligente solo porque si, definitivamente Neutron planeaba algo.

"Si, y tu que haces por aquí? No deberías de estar con Sheen y Carl?" preguntó una extrañada Britanny.

"Oh, bueno si, pero pensé que quizás sería buena idea almorzar con alguien diferente hoy, ya saben para no hacer tan monótono el almuerzo." Respondió un rarísimo Jimmy, que parecía dirigirle la pregunta directamente a Cindy, y claro, sin olvidar su sonrisa. Más sin embargo Cindy seguía sin decir nada.

"Oh bueno, claro, porque no? De todos modos ya casi se termina la hora, adelante siéntate." Libby prefirió olvidar la apuesta que había hecho Cindy, pero no sólo para complicarle las cosas a ella, sino también para estudiar la actitud de Jimmy, quien al parecer empezaba a afectarle todo eso.

"Gracias, pero si no te importa, me gustaría sentarme en tu lugar." Pidió sacándole el lugar a Libby, quien se encontraba exactamente al frente de Cindy, del otro lado de la mesa. Y Libby, por supuesto, continuando con su plan, le cedió el lugar sin objeciones. Jimmy permaneció ahí mirando fijamente a su compañera de enfrente con toda la intención de incomodarle por su insistencia. Pero Cindy se las arregló perfectamente, ya que además de no hablarle, mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras comía o sino dirigidos a su plato para evitar mirarlo a él. Neutron, al darse cuenta de esto y de que solo faltaban escasos minutos para regresar a clases, decidió realizar su última jugada.

"Y bien Vortex, que sucede contigo hoy? Te comieron la lengua los ratones? O acaso los ojos? jajaja" Cindy permaneció impasible frente al tono de sarcasmo de su indeseable invitado en la mesa.

"O me vas a decir que se te acabaron los insultos? Me decepcionas Vortex, al parecer no eres tan lista como todos piensan.." continuó Jimmy en su intento por ver alguna reacción por parte de la rubia. Pero esta vez pareció hacer efecto ya que Cindy levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Inmediatamente la expresión de ganador desapareció del rostro del niño genio, al ver esas esmeraldas tan apagadas como nunca las pudo haber imaginado, la mirada de frialdad que se le fue dirigida, terminó por darle un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal. Cindy, por su lado, no permitiría que se le insultara así, pero tampoco iba a comenzar con una pelea, definitivamente no, sólo lo tomaría como la última vez que le hablaría.

"Pues veras mi querido Nerdtron, la respuesta a esa pregunta es el solo hecho de que voy a empezar a ignorarte como es debido." Los rostros de sus amigas palidecieron al creer que con ello Cindy le rebelaría la apuesta que habían hecho.

"A ignorarme?" cuestionó preocupado el niño genio.

"Así es, esta será la última vez que te dirija la palabra Nerdtron, solo para avisarte que a partir de hoy tu para mi estas muerto, he decidido que no vale la pena gastar mi intelecto en pelearme con alguien tan bajo como tu cuando..." allí se venía un terreno peligroso que terminaría por opacar del todo el ya muy pálido rostros del niño de ojos azules "...podría concentrarme más en conocer a alguien interesante y que si vale la pena como Nick, no lo crees?" el tono de su voz pareció ser fríamente calculado para incrustar cada una de esas palabras en el gran cerebro de Jimmy. "Así que con tu permiso, debo irme, hasta nunca desconocido" finalizó Cindy con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, y procedió a alejarse del lugar seguida por Libby y Britanny.

Jimmy permaneció quieto con la mirada perdida y sorprendida a la vez, no se esperaba esa respuesta, pero todas esas palabras salidas de su boca, le dolieron más en su pecho que en su conciencia. Al diablo con su orgullo y con su raza de ser varón en lugar de niña, habían destrozado algo más que eso y aunque aun no sabia que era, solo estaba conciente de que esas frías y duras palabras lo acompañarían por un largo tiempo. "Ya no más insultos, ya no más pleitos? ... ya no más Cindy!"

-----------------------------------------------

Quizás piense que a Cindy se le ha pasado la mano, no?. Pero esto no es nada! Esto se irá complicando cada vez más!. Por cierto, si esta cuenta funciona bien, prometo publicar bastante seguido, ya tengo varios capítulos hechos y no puedo esperar para que lo vean!. Pero eso dependerá de los reviews que reciba, no en cantidad pero si en calidad. Así que ustedes deciden! Nos vemos muy pronto!.


	3. La venganza el gran desafío para Cindy

_Hola! Gracias a _

_Sinceramente, hace unos meses comencé a preocuparme por la falta de atención que se le da a Jimmy Neutron en su sección de en español. Soy una fanática de la serie y por lo mismo me gusta recorrer foros y secciones de la misma, y aunque estoy muy conforme con ellas por su calidad soy conciente de que se encuentran en inglés. No es que tenga nada en contra de esos autores, ellos sólo escriben en su idioma y está más que bien, pero me gustaría que los que hacemos fanfics en español tomemos el ejemplo para que esta sección no muera. Y es por eso que confié en mis fanfics para recobrar el fanatismo que había antes, sólo espero que esto cambie. Esto fue un simple comentario por si hay alguien que está leyendo este fic y se anima a acompañarme. Gracias por su atención._

_Y ahora si, al próximo capítulo!_

-----------------------------------------------

_**Capítulo 3: "La venganza, el gran desafío para Cindy"**_

La humedad comenzaba a emanar en la noche de la ciudad de Retroville, parecía que muy pronto se avecinaría una tormenta. Por lo cual todos se encontraban en sus respectivas casas.

En la casa de la familia Neutron, el pequeñín de la casa se encontraba en su habitación, recostado en su cama mirando hacia el techo, mientras que a su lado se encontraba su fiel perro Godard, quien lo miraba preocupado pues su amo se encontraba muy distraído. Desde que había llegado de la escuela se encontraba así, sumido en sus pensamientos, no había ido a su laboratorio desde la mañana temprano y no parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo ahora o después.

"_**Que sucede conmigo, porque me importa tanto lo que me haya dicho Vortex!. No debería de importarme si supuestamente la odio... supuestamente, claro que la odio, porque tendría que dudar!"**_ él lo sabía perfectamente, muchas veces se había preocupado por Cindy, al igual que ella lo había hecho por él. A pesar de todas sus riñas y rivalidades seguían siendo unos niños, demasiados pequeños para odiar y más aún para saber lo que realmente sienten. **_"como es que nos olvidamos de todo tan fácilmente, siempre hacemos lo mismo, basta con un pequeño desacuerdo para comenzar una pelea y demostrarle al mundo cuanto nos aborrecemos solo por ser de los sexos opuestos"._**

Volteo un poco su cara hacia su escritorio donde se encontraba el teléfono, cuyo timbre no había parado de sonar en toda la tarde. En la contestadora había más de tres mensajes por parte de sus mejores amigos, no le asombraba en nada, después de lo ocurrido en la cafetería había estado comportándose muy extraño, totalmente distraído, no era extraño que sus amigos se hallan preocupado por él.

Pero no se encontraba de ánimos para atenderles, no quería mentirles, en verdad se encontraba mal y esta vez no iba a poder fingir lo contrario. Sólo se limito a escuchar sus mensajes, el primero fue de Carl, quien solo preguntaba que era lo que le ocurría y si pensaba faltar mañana a la escuela. El segundo fue de Sheen, quien estaba a punto de hablar, pero inmediatamente se disculpó poniendo como pretexto un _me tengo que ir Ultralord está empezando, después te llamo!_ y colgó, eso hizo sonreír a Jimmy, Sheen nunca cambiaría, seguiría siendo tan hiperactivo como siempre. Entonces se dejo oír el tercer y último mensaje **_hey Jim! Arriba esos ánimos, mira no se que haya pasado con las chicas, pero ya mismo le voy a preguntar a Libby! Mañana nos vemos!_**.

_Sheen_, ¿por qué no podía ser un poco más como él? Un poco más como un niño?. Sólo bastaba ver su relación con Libby para ver, que a pesar de ser tan _extraño_ como algunos lo catalogaban, parecía ser el más maduro. No tenía que inventar excusas para alejar a su Libby de otros chicos, simplemente decía _es mía, es mi novia!_ y ya está, tan fácil como eso. Y Libby se sentía más que orgullosa por su actitud. **_"en cambio yo..."_**. por primera vez en su vida, Jimmy sentía una gran admiración por su amigo. Él no se basaba en mentiras para proteger lo que era suyo, iba con la verdad sin pensarlo ni un solo momento. En cambio él, anteponía su orgullo frente a todo, queriendo alejar a todo niño que se le acercara a Cindy, pero manteniendo firme la mentira de que él no sentía nada por ella. _**"Ahora lo comprendo..., tenía que pasar algo tan drástico como el perder a Cindy para siempre para finalmente darme cuenta de mis sentimientos. Soy un tonto!"**_ finalmente Jimmy se levantó, tenía que hacer algo, hablar con Cindy sería lo más razonable.. **_"pero... de que me serviría si ella me odia, porque tendría que ir a confesarle mis sentimientos si ella solo se burlara o pretenderá no escucharme!. No lo voy a hacer! Tengo que hacerla reaccionar de alguna otra forma!"._** El cerebro de Jimmy estaba funcionando a full, tendría que idear un plan para enfadarla tanto que tuviera que si o si gritarle algo. _**"Pero claro!... como no lo pensé antes?"**_ en la mente del pequeño se mostraba la figura de una niña perfecta y hermosa que haría enfadar a Cindy, de una u otra forma, estaba seguro de ello. ****

_**Al día siguiente, en la escuela...**_ (si, lo se, lo se, siempre el mismo escenario, pero ya va a cambiar, lo prometo !)

Jimmy se encontraba en su escritorio, aparentando prestar atención al reporte presentado por Nick, el cual se basaba en las _fabulosas_ ventajas que tenia el usar un fijador para el cabello en aerosol en lugar de un en crema. Aburrido. Pero al parecer a su compañera no le aburría en lo absoluto, al contrario, se encontraba fascinada por el porte con que el popular niño lo hacía. **_"Ja! A eso le llamas reporte! Por favor, es lo más ridículo que he escuchado!" _**pensaba un molesto Jimmy al ver que un fijador para el cabello tuvo más éxito y atención que su maravilloso desintegrador 9000, esta de más decir que de la atención a la que se refería pertenecía a cierta niña rubia. Cindy continuaba ignorándolo, esta vez parecía nisiquiera verlo, si se colocaran frente a frente ella fácilmente lo atravesaría sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. _**"Hasta cuando piensas torturarme prohibiéndome sentir la dulce sensación de ser observado por aquellas esmeraldas que tanto extraño y anhelo?... QUE! Pero en que estoy pensando! Eso no pudo haber salido de mi!"**_el niño realizó un cambio muy drástico de actitud, de un niño soñador observando al motivo de sus noches sin sueño, a uno orgulloso estudiando cuidadosamente en sus compañeros el que nadie lo haya observado en esa actitud tan embarazosa. **_"pero esto no se quedará así, estoy seguro de que mi plan no fallara y Vortex será derrotada, jaja."_**

**_En la cafetería... (jajaja una vez más !)_**

"_**No crees que fuiste un poco dura con él ayer?"**_ cuestionó una preocupada Libby a su mejor amiga.

"_**Claro que no! Con eso les demostré que Neutron no me interesa, no me gusta y no me preocupo por él!"**_ respondió Cindy muy determinada y seguro de lo que decía.

"_**No lo sé Cindy, perdiste la apuesta al dirigirle la palabra, más aún si fue para agredirlo como lo hiciste. Además el trato que habíamos hecho es que no pelearías con él, no tiene nada de malo que lo saludes o hables con él en paz."**_ Dijo Britanny, se sentía un poco culpable por la actitud que había adoptado Cindy, de no haberla desafiado nada de eso habría sucedido.

"_**No me digan que se están rindiendo, apenas llevamos dos días, además mírenlo a Neutron! Estoy segura de que esta igual de creído y machista como siempre!"**_ continuo Cindy haciendo que Libby buscara con la vista al niño genio, pero lo que encontró no le agradó en nada.

"_**haaaaaaa!... Cindy, no mires ahora pero creo que Jimmy trama algo!"**_ exclamó Libby.

"_**mmm? ... de que hablas?. Britanny! No puedo arriesgarme a mirarlo sin que él me descubra, dime, qué es lo que sucede?"**_ Cindy comenzó a preocuparse.

"_**No creo que quieras saberlo pero Jimmy se ve muy feliz al lado de Quinlan..."**_ a penas pudo terminar en un susurro, sintiendo como se avecinaba el lado oscuro de su amiga. Neutron se encontraba tomando las manos de Betty y diciéndole algunas palabras en su oído, desviando de vez en cuando su atención hacia donde ella se encontraba para ver la reacción por parte del grupo y especialmente de la pelirrubia.

"_**QUE! Ese condenado... como se atreve?"**_ Cindy clavo sus uñas en su puño tratando de calmarse a si misma. **_"No! Esto ya no debe de importarme! No conozco a ningún Jimmy Neutron y por consiguiente con quien anda o deje de andar me tiene sin cuidado..."_** dijo, tratando de convencerse más a si misma que a sus compañeras. _**"Pero..."**_

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

_Y bien? Qué les pareció? Reviews Plis!_


	4. Las consecuencias de mis actos

_Hola! Cómo están! Pues yo aquí ando actualizando como fue prometido!_

_Punkblondie: muchísimas gracias por tu review! Me alegra de que te esté gustando! Gracias por tus ánimos!_

_Marian Salazar: MIL DISCULPAS! Sé que me dejste un review para el capítulo dos pero olvidé agradecerte! Lo siento tanto! No te culpo si ya no me dejas un review o si nisiquiera sigues leyendo esto! Igualmente gracias por tus ánimos! Y si! Nadie se puede imaginar a la parejita J+C sin pelear! Jaja!_

_De nuevo muchísimas gracias! Espero que disfruten del siguiente cap!_

-----------------------------------------------

_**Capítulo 4: "Las consecuencias de mis actos..."**_

"_**Hola Cindy..."**_ si! Su salvación! No le daría un ataque de celos si se encontraba ocupada con otra cosa o mejor aún, con otra persona.

"_**Hola Nick! Que gusto me da verte! Ya almorzaste? Porque no te sientas con nosotras?"**_ exclamo Cindy, con un exagerado entusiasmo y Nick, como todo caballero no pudo negarse y se sentó al lado suyo. Claro está que esto no paso desapercibido por un par de ojos azules. Clavo su mirada en la pareja, no pudiendo creer como su plan de volteara de manera tan drástica, era a ella quien tenía que darle una ataque de celos! NO A ÉL!. Ya no tuvo control sobre sus acciones, olvidó en compañía de quien se encontraba y se marchó sin decir ni un simple adiós.

"**_Jimmy! Pero que sucede? A donde vas?"_** preguntó Betty perturbada por la actitud del chico.

A paso firme se dirigía hacia la mesa donde ese entrometido niño se había metido con lo que era suyo!. **_"No lo voy a permitir! Hasta acá llegue!"_** aun no se encontraba seguro de lo que iba a hacer para hacerlo pero definitivamente iba a alejar a ese niño mimado de Cindy de una vez por todas. Al llegar a la mesa solo se dejo ver la cara de horror y preocupación por parte de Libby y Britanny, por lo mismo Sheen y Carl llegaron detrás de Jimmy temiendo lo peor. Pero la parejita parecía ser la única que no se había dado cuenta, mantenían una conversación tan amena que parecía ser de vida o muerte.

"_**Vamos Nick! Cuéntame un poco más del maravilloso proyecto que presentaste hoy! Si?" **_Cindy continuaba con una gran sonrisa fingiendo perfectamente mantenerse totalmente ajena a lo que sucedía en su alrededor.

"_**Oh bueno... pues..."**_ comenzó Nick pero se vio interrumpido por un intento de aclarar una garganta que más bien pareció un quejido.

"**_Mhmhmmhmh..."_** exclamo Jimmy tratando de mantener la calma con pocos resultados.

"_**Si Nick? Continua..."**_ persistió Cindy, con todas las intenciones de quebrarle los nervios al niño genio.

"_**Bueno es que..., parece ser que Neutron necesita algo..."**_ Nick pareció perturbarse frente a la actitud de ellos, uno parecía querer llamar la atención a toda costa mientras que ella lo ignoraba tanto o más que a una mosca.

"_**mmm? Quien?" **_Cindy quiso hacerse la desentendida.

"_**De mi Cindy! Que planeas!"**_ finalmente habló Jimmy, no pudiendo controlar más sus emociones.

"**_Yo no escucho nada..."_** continuó la rubia.

"_**CINDY! Esto ya es el colmo!"**_ y ahora dirigiéndose a su acompañante **_"TÚ"_** haciendo ademán con su mano _**"largo!"**_

"_**Que!"**_ reaccionó Nick, **_"Quien te crees para darme ordenes enano!"_** se puso de pie enfrentándolo, más sin embargo Jimmy no retrocedió ni un centímetro, no se dejaría intimidar y mucho menos si Cindy se encontraba entre medio.

"_**Por favor Nick, ven con nosotros..."**_ interfirió esta vez Libby tomándolo del hombro, realmente las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y no quería que nadie saliera lastimado.

"_**Si Nick, mira, no es nada contra ti pero en verdad ellos necesitan hablar... a solas.."**_ Sheen fue en ayuda de Libby, apoyando su idea. Ella le agradeció con una sonrisa.

"_**De acuerdo"**_ Nick se rindió, por esta vez dejaría pasar el atrevimiento del cabezón, pero solo por esta vez.

Y así, poco a poco, los cinco niños se fueron alejando de la mesa, dejando solo a Jimmy y a Cindy. Permanecieron en silencio por algunos minutos, Jimmy mirándola y tratando de leer sus pensamientos y Cindy mirando al piso, a la mesa o simplemente a la nada, fingiendo estar sola. **_"Son unas traidoras..."_** pensaba Cindy para sus adentros, se sentía incómoda, la actitud del chico la había sorprendido de sobre manera, sabía que no estaba jugando y que estaba determinado a hablar con ella, pero aún así no se lo iba a hacer tan fácil, aun faltaban 27 días para cumplir con el mes de ignorarlo y pensaba cumplirlo a toda costa.

"_**Cindy..."**_ la susodicha se sobresalto, el tono en que había sido pronunciado su nombre sonó lastimoso y débil, más bien como un susurro. Neutron sabía que ella no hablaría, y por lo mismo decidió ser él quien diera el primer paso, aunque era conciente de que quizás tendría que dar el segundo..., el tercero... y así hasta el final, pues ella parecía no reaccionar. **_"Porque Cindy?..."_** se le hizo familiar, cuando viajaron a Marte y ella, mostrándose como una completa idiota, había traicionado a sus amigos y a Jimmy. Eso no le ayudaba, odiaba recordar todos los errores que había cometido con él en el pasado. Entonces reaccionó... _y si lo estaba haciendo de nuevo?... y si todo este asunto de la apuesta estaba lastimándolo en serio!_, se sintió culpable.

"_**Porque me tratas así? Acaso ya olvidaste por todo lo que pasamos juntos?"**_ Jimmy fue directo al grano, al ver que Cindy aún permanecía de brazos cruzados dándole la espalda. Recibiendo como única reacción que Cindy levantara la mirada aunque no fue hacia él. _Es que acaso él si lo recuerda, como podría yo olvidar todos esos momentos? Pero prefería ignorarlos al ver que a él no le había importado ninguno de ellos._ **_"Oh me vas a decir que pasaste momentos más memorables con Nick que conmigo!"_** y ahí iba otra vez con su aire de superioridad, era un presumido, tenía que echarlo todo a perder, estaba a punto de voltear a verlo, pero el enfado volvió como nunca. _es que acaso se cree el centro del mundo, claro que pase momentos muy agradables con él, pero no es necesario que me lo diga como si le debiera todo a él, como si esos momentos solo hubieran sido lindos para ella, o quizás así lo fueron, es que acaso Neutron podía ser tan frío?_. Cindy se llevo una gran desilusión, estaba a punto de mandar al diablo esa tonta apuesta en cuanto él se dirigió a ella en ese tono tan dulce y embriagador, pero su arrogancia pudo más que eso. No tenia porque soportarlo, comenzó a caminar sin darle oportunidad de continuar con su hiriente tono de voz.

"_**Cindy! A donde vas? Regresa ahora mismo!"**_ quiso fingir una autoridad que no tenía, pretendiendo tener la capacidad de hacerla volver con el solo chasquido de sus dedos, pero sabia que no podría, Cindy era un persona fuerte que no se dejaba manipular fácilmente, pero que también podía llegar a ser muy inmadura, era algo que había en común entre los dos, ninguno se daría por vencido, lo cual era la principal razón de que su relación fuera tan mala. _No voy a ir a buscarte Cindy, no voy a suplicar por tu atención._. Y así, Jimmy permaneció quieto en ese lugar, con Cindy ya fuera de su vista y de su alcance, sin haber llegado a ninguna solución.

_**Momentos después, en la habitación de Jimmy...**_

"_**Ha! Ha! Ha! Ja!... " **_ la pobre almohada era desplumada por cada uno de los golpes que su dueño le proporcionaba.

"_**Jimmy tranquilízate!"**_ intentaba en vano Carl de calmar a su mejor amigo.

"_**El gordo tiene razón, no entiendo porque ahora estás tan enfadado, acaso Cindy te dijo algo?"**_ preguntó inocentemente Sheen.

"_**Decirme algo! No, ese es el problema! No me dijo ni una maldita palabra! No dijo nada, me ignora completamente! Y su rostro permaneció tan impasible que nisiquiera puedo adivinar sus reacciones o pensamientos!"**_ y así la almohada fue vencida, cayendo lentamente hacia el suelo junto a la alfombra.

_Knock! Knock!_

"_**QUIEN ES!"**_ sin querer Jimmy le había gritado a su madre, frente a los ojos atónitos de sus amigos.

"_**Que tono es ese jovencito!"**_ recriminó Judy. Y como si le hubieran echado una balde de agua fría Jimmy pasó a ser un pequeño gato asustadizo, **_"Lo siento mama..."_**

"_**ha! Eso ya no importa! Tienes visitas hijo, es una niña..."**_ finalmente anunció su madre, ya en un tono más dulce.

_Cindy!_ pensó un ilusionado Jimmy, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que fuera ella. La niña entro despacio pero firme a su habitación.

"_**Hola Jimmy, podemos hablar?"**_ dijo la pequeña en un tono serio.

-----------------------------------------------

_**Capítulo 5: "Un último intento... pero quizás no el más adecuado"**_

"_**Mi reina!"**_ exclamo Sheen frente a su casi novia, mientras iba en su encuentro, **_"Qué haces por aquí?"_**

"_**Hola Sheen! He venido a hablar contigo Jimmy..."**_ su sonrisa desapareció, dejando ver un rostro serio con un dique de preocupación.

"_**Oh? Si, por supuesto..."**_ Jimmy pareció adivinar de que se trataba **_"chicos, nos pueden dejar a solas por un momento?"_** se dirigió hacia sus amigos.

"_**No hay problema Jim! Adiós Libby!"**_ se despidió Sheen no sin antes darle un beso a su chica.

"**_Si Jimmy, nos vemos mañana en la escuela!"_** dijo Carl, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

"**_Que sucede Libby?"_** inquirió Jimmy, realmente preocupado...

_**Momentos después...**_

"_**Una apuesta!"**_ explotó Jimmy, aún sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

"_**Así es Jimmy, pero no te enfades con ella, también fue nuestra culpa con Britanny por obligarla a hacerlo!"**_ la palabras de Libby eran totalmente sinceras.

"_**Pero porque!"**_ no podía comprenderlo, porque si Libby siempre se mostró tan madura, salía con algo tan ridículo como eso?.

"**_Para que reaccionaran!"_** confesó.

"_**Para que reaccionáramos?... no te entiendo..."**_ Jimmy no quería imaginarse a lo que se refería.

"_**Lo sabes muy bien Jimmy! Es más que obvio que ustedes se quieren! Porque se empeñan en ocultarlo!"**_ Libby también se sentía confundida, aun no entendía porque se evitaban el ser felices.

"_**No..." **_Jimmy quiso negarse pero no pudo, no quería seguir mintiendo, soltó un suspiro en señal de rendición, **_"Como lo sabes?"_**

"_**Es evidente, nadie se da más atención que ustedes dos! Cuando Sheen me lo contó todavía no lo podía creer, pero me di cuenta de que era muy parecida a la situación de Cindy."**_

"_**Sheen también lo sabe, eso quiere decir que... Carl, Brittany..."**_ Jimmy buscaba una explicación lógica a todo eso.

"_**Si, ellos también se dieron cuenta.."**_ terminó Libby por él. **_"Los únicos que parecían no querer darse cuenta eran ustedes dos!"_** le recriminó. _**"Cindy ni siquiera me quiso decir a mi, que soy su mejor amiga, sus sentimientos hacia ti! Fue por eso que apoye a Britanny en su plan para ver hasta donde podía llegar esa cabeza dura. Pero no pensamos que esto se fuera ir de nuestra manos."**_Libby se sentía apenada, fue un gran error.

"**_Ya hablaste con ella?..."_** preguntó nervioso.

"_**Si, pero no quiere entender, esta empeñada en demostrar algo que es más que evidente es mentira..."**_ Libby parecía suplicarle algo a Jimmy. **_"Es por eso que he venido a verte, sólo tu puedes hacer que reaccione, para cuando lo haga por su propia cuenta será demasiado tarde y no quiero que salga lastimada..."_** se encontraba realmente preocupada por su mejor amiga.

"**_Yo jamás... la lastimaría..."_** respondió Jimmy. Ante esto, Libby sonrió..

"_**Estoy segura de que no..."**_ ya no cabía duda, Jimmy lo había comprendido, ya no tenía de que preocuparse, estaba segura de que él lo solucionaría todo. Se levanto y se preparó para irse.

"_**Y... también estoy segura de que harás lo correcto."**_ Y con eso, traspaso el umbral y salió de su habitación.

"**_Lo correcto..."_** se quedó pensando el niño genio.

_Tuu, tuuu, tuuu..._ muy bien, ya era la séptima vez que Cindy le cortaba el teléfono, definitivamente lo correcto no iba a funcionar con ella. Esto requería de medidas drásticas!.

El pequeño se determinó, se había levantado media hora antes de lo previsto para ir a clases, sólo para poder tener la oportunidad de hablar con Cindy, pero ella no cedía. Lo mejor sería hablar directamente con ella. Se acercó hacia su ventana, la cual goteaba gotas por la lluvia que había emanado desde el cielo durante toda la noche y parecía que tampoco quería ceder. A través de su cristal pudo observar la casa de los Vortex. Más específicamente hacia la habitación de Cindy. Pudo apreciar como la luz de aquella habitación se apagaba. **_"Está a punto de salir!"_** se alarmó Jimmy, tendría que apurarse si quería alcanzarla. Justo a tiempo, pudo ver como Cindy con un paraguas, se disponía a ir a la escuela bajo la lluvia. Rápidamente se colocó a su lado arriba de su auto flotante. _**"Hola Cindy! Llueve mucho no crees, permite que te lleve, así no te mojaras"**_ dijo Jimmy con una amable sonrisa, algo que resulto extrañamente sospechoso para la rubia.

"_**Y ahora que trama, después de lo que paso me quedó más que clara la situación en la que estamos. No permitiré que sus acciones influyan en la decisión que tome, claro que no!"**_ como era de esperarse, Cindy continuo su camino sin prestarle atención al niño de ojos azules.

"_**Esto no será nada fácil..., sólo espero poder tenerle paciencia..."**_ pensaba un preocupado Jimmy.

"_**Oh vamos Cindy, ese paraguas no te protegerá demasiado de la lluvia con este viento."**_ Ya no sabía que decir o que hacer para hacerla reaccionar, quería pensar que era su imaginación pero el rostro de Cindy no mostraba sentimiento alguno, como si todo le diera igual, como si ya nada le daría tristeza o alegría alguna otra vez. No le gustaba ese rostro, prefería el ceño fruncido que mostraba su malhumor y el tono de reclamo en su voz... o lo que sea, cualquier cosa era mejor que eso! Que una persona fría a la que nunca podría amar, quería a la vieja Cindy de nuevo, quería a SU CINDY de vuelta!. Por eso mismo se colocó de frente a ella y la tomó por los hombros, sacudiéndola ligeramente en su desesperación por derrumbar esa coraza que se había formado sobre su corazón. **_"Cindy! Por favor! Reacciona! Que es lo que te sucede!"_**

_Acaso se estaba preocupando por ella! O sólo quería que volviera a ser la misma de siempre para que él pudiera seguir lastimándola como siempre? Que volviera a hacer la persona celosa que lo aleja de todas las niñas para sentirse importante?... para poder pisotearla!..._ sus ojos se dilataron... a duras penas podía contener la ganas de llorar, pensar que la persona que tanto amaba, estuviera jugando con ella sin importarle sus pensamientos era algo que no podía soportar. Inmediatamente sintió como fue tomada bruscamente de su brazo y llevada a la fuerza dentro del auto flotante.

Su corazón dijo BASTA! Ya no lo podía soportar! En verdad deseaba que Cindy reaccionara de alguna forma pero tampoco quería que llorara, vio como esas dos esmeraldas que tanto anhelaba comenzaban a humedecerse y sintió como se le partía el alma a él también junto con ello. Necesitaba hablarle a solas, aunque se tardara toda la eternidad, la quería junto a él!

Cindy contuvo un grito ahogado, estuvo a punto de gritarle al cabezón por su atrevimiento, pero tenía que controlarse, Jimmy pronto se rendiría y la dejaría en paz como ella tanto quería. Vio horrorizada como arriba del auto flotante se dirigían hacia el patio de la Familia Neutrón y aterrizaron. Inmediatamente sintió como descendían lentamente hacia el interior de la tierra como si de un elevador se tratara, y como esa misma abertura se cerraba por encima de sus cabezas. _Oh, no! Vamos hacia su laboratorio!..._ exclamó preocupada la rubia, se le haría muy difícil escapar si se encontraba allí dentro.

Al llegar allí Jimmy la tomó de la mano y de la cintura delicadamente para ayudarla a descender, Cindy se dejo llevar, podía ignorar sus palabras y evitar mirarlo a sus ojos, pero cuando la tocaba, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Al encontrarse ya en el suelo, pudo ver lo desolado que estaba aquello, nisiquiera su fiel perro mecánico Godard se encontraba allí, ESTABAN COMPLETAMENTE SOLOS, Cindy se preocupaba cada vez más. Pero no más que Jimmy, no podía evitar mirar con desesperación como ese rostro seguía tan impasible, su corazón se le desgarraba por dentro,. Esta vez era diferente, lo sabia, antes Cindy fingía ignorarlo para hacerlo sufrir pero esta vez no era una actuación, era la realidad, Cindy realmente se encontraba en los ánimos que su rostro demostraba.

"_**Cindy... qué te sucede? Que tienes?..."**_ de cuantas maneras más podía demostrarle lo mucho que le importaba, lo mucho que se preocupaba de ella?. Daría su laboratorio por escuchar de esos dulces labios un simple _estoy bien, no te preocupes Nerdtron..._

"_**Ya deja esa tonta apuesta Cindy! Ya lo sé todo!. Libby vino aquí y me afirmó que ya no tiene validez, ya no hay contra quien apostar! No insistas!"**_ no funcionaba, Cindy no era tonta, ya sospechaba que Libby habría conversado con él.

"_**Que no lo entiendes!..."**_ Jimmy estaba llegando a su limite, estaba a punto de explotar. Cada vez se acercaba más a la niña, con toda la intención de intimidarla o para hacerle llegar mejor su desesperación.

"_**Ya ríndete!..."**_ Cindy comenzó a retroceder, comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa. **_"Porqué me haces esto!..."_** pronto Cindy no pudo continuar retrocediendo, se encontró con el obstáculo de la pared... _**"porque!..."**_ y no pasó mucho más para que Jimmy terminará presionándola entre él y la misma... **_"porque..."_** soltó el niño en un pequeño susurro, no pudiendo evitar sentirse hechizado por esas esmeraldas y embriagado por su aroma en la cercanía de sus cuerpos, sintiéndose en la necesidad de apoyarse contra la pared para mantener el equilibrio. Más sin embargo Cindy permanecía con la vista baja, siendo conciente de que si la levantaba se encontraría con ese par de ojos azul cielo e irremediablemente se perdería en su profundidad. Pero se vio obligada a hacerlo, ya que un par de dedos la tomo del mentón elevándola delicadamente.

_Entonces se paralizó. _

Sus labios se sintieron delicadamente acariciados por la piel suave y tersa de los labios del niño genio. Quien aún con los ojos ligeramente cerrados y permaneciendo en la misma posición dijo sólo para ella **_"porque si te amo tanto?..."_**. y sin pensarlo dos veces se volvió a adentrar en la carnosidad de aquellos labios rosa carmesí, sin compasión, quitándole el aire y todo pensamiento coherente.

No lo pudo evitar, la tentación era demasiado grande, Cindy permanecía frente a él tan impasible, mostrándose frágil como nunca lo había hecho, incapaz de protegerse. Sin defenderse, sin estar preparada para un contra-ataque, como si estuviera esperando lo peor...

Si no podía tener control sobre sus emociones, entonces si lo tendría sobre las acciones de ella, aún si no pudiera tenerlas sobre las de si mismo. Decidió tomar el riesgo, al paso que iba Cindy nunca le volvería a dirigir la palabra, y él se arrepentiría de no haber tenido la oportunidad de probar aquellos tersos y delicados labios, de tocar aquella piel que se deslizaba entre sus dedos como la seda, de acariciar aquellos hilillos de oro y disfrutar de su aroma. Ya no tenía control de sus acciones, la sensación era tan embriagadora que no quería parar de sentirla, aún si se le terminaba el aire. Seguía saboreando esa cálida cueva, rincón por rincón. Hasta que lo sintió..., algo cálido y húmedo deslizarse por su mejillas. Rápidamente rompió el beso y abrió sus ojos, sólo para horrorizarse más... Cindy estaba llorando.

La estaba lastimando... en cuanto se alejó de ella y la soltó, Cindy comenzó a deslizarse contra la pared hasta terminar arrodillada sobre el suelo y con sus manos en su rostro, tratando de parar sin éxito su llanto desenfrenado. Pequeños gemidos de dolor llegaban hasta los oídos del culpable. Se inclinó hasta ella e intentó abrazarla, sólo recibiendo como respuesta un rechazo por parte de ella, un pequeño empujón con lo que sus pocas fuerzas le permitían.

"_**Cindy!... yo... lo siento tanto..."**_ decía sinceramente Jimmy, sintiéndose una completa basura por forzarla, por ser un completo egoísta al no tener en cuenta los deseos de Cindy. **_"que puedo hacer?... haré lo que sea... pero por favor ya no llores..."_**_ se desesperaba cada vez más por cada lamento de la niña._

"_**... que me dejes en paz..."**_ Apenas inaudible Cindy se decidió por hablarle **_"... y que me dejes salir de aquí!..."_** se puso de pie aún llorando. Jimmy se paró junto con ella casi tocándola con las manos, protegiéndola, como si fuera un jarrón muy valioso que frente a un movimiento brusco podría romperse..._**"Qué?..."**_ Jimmy cuestionó, lamentándose poco después pues tenía la ligera sospecha de que la respuesta no le iba a gustar...

"No quiero permanecer aquí!... no contigo... no quiero que estés cerca mío... nunca más... por favor..."**_ cada lamento de la niña partía en un pedazo más el corazón de Jimmy. No lo pensó dos veces, sólo quería que Cindy dejara de llorar, abrió inmediatamente la compuerta del laboratorio... y Cindy salió como alma que lleva el diablo, bajo la lluvia, cruzo la calle sin mirar y entro en su casa. Jimmy solo la observó huir, apoyado ligeramente en el marco de la compuerta, pues se sentía demasiado débil para permanecer en pie por si mismo... _**"No quiere estar a mi lado?... me aborrece?... porque?..."

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

_Y bien? Qué les pareció? Espero con ansias su review! Hasta pronto! Cuídense!_


	5. Un último intento

_Hola! Al parecer sin querer en la actualización anterior publiqué dos capítulos juntos!. Asi que para arreglarlo vuelvo a publicar el cap 5 para que esté ordenado. Pero aún así me gustó la idea de publicar dos capítulos a la vez, porque la verdad es que son muy cortos, no?. Así que el que quiera leer de nuevo esto adelante, sino directamente salten al siguiente de acuerdo?. _

_**----------------**_

_**Capítulo 5: "Un último intento... pero quizás no el más adecuado"**_

"_**Mi reina!"**_ exclamo Sheen frente a su casi novia, mientras iba en su encuentro, **_"Qué haces por aquí?"_**

"_**Hola Sheen! He venido a hablar contigo Jimmy..."**_ su sonrisa desapareció, dejando ver un rostro serio con un dique de preocupación.

"_**Oh? Si, por supuesto..."**_ Jimmy pareció adivinar de que se trataba **_"chicos, nos pueden dejar a solas por un momento?"_** se dirigió hacia sus amigos.

"_**No hay problema Jim! Adiós Libby!"**_ se despidió Sheen no sin antes darle un beso a su chica.

"**_Si Jimmy, nos vemos mañana en la escuela!"_** dijo Carl, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

"**_Que sucede Libby?"_** inquirió Jimmy, realmente preocupado...

_**Momentos después...**_

"_**Una apuesta!"**_ explotó Jimmy, aún sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

"_**Así es Jimmy, pero no te enfades con ella, también fue nuestra culpa con Britanny por obligarla a hacerlo!"**_ la palabras de Libby eran totalmente sinceras.

"_**Pero porque!"**_ no podía comprenderlo, porque si Libby siempre se mostró tan madura, salía con algo tan ridículo como eso?.

"**_Para que reaccionaran!"_** confesó.

"_**Para que reaccionáramos?... no te entiendo..."**_ Jimmy no quería imaginarse a lo que se refería.

"_**Lo sabes muy bien Jimmy! Es más que obvio que ustedes se quieren! Porque se empeñan en ocultarlo!"**_ Libby también se sentía confundida, aun no entendía porque se evitaban el ser felices.

"_**No..." **_Jimmy quiso negarse pero no pudo, no quería seguir mintiendo, soltó un suspiro en señal de rendición, **_"Como lo sabes?"_**

"_**Es evidente, nadie se da más atención que ustedes dos! Cuando Sheen me lo contó todavía no lo podía creer, pero me di cuenta de que era muy parecida a la situación de Cindy."**_

"_**Sheen también lo sabe, eso quiere decir que... Carl, Brittany..."**_ Jimmy buscaba una explicación lógica a todo eso.

"_**Si, ellos también se dieron cuenta.."**_ terminó Libby por él. **_"Los únicos que parecían no querer darse cuenta eran ustedes dos!"_** le recriminó. _**"Cindy ni siquiera me quiso decir a mi, que soy su mejor amiga, sus sentimientos hacia ti! Fue por eso que apoye a Britanny en su plan para ver hasta donde podía llegar esa cabeza dura. Pero no pensamos que esto se fuera ir de nuestra manos."**_Libby se sentía apenada, fue un gran error.

"**_Ya hablaste con ella?..."_** preguntó nervioso.

"_**Si, pero no quiere entender, esta empeñada en demostrar algo que es más que evidente es mentira..."**_ Libby parecía suplicarle algo a Jimmy. **_"Es por eso que he venido a verte, sólo tu puedes hacer que reaccione, para cuando lo haga por su propia cuenta será demasiado tarde y no quiero que salga lastimada..."_** se encontraba realmente preocupada por su mejor amiga.

"**_Yo jamás... la lastimaría..."_** respondió Jimmy. Ante esto, Libby sonrió..

"_**Estoy segura de que no..."**_ ya no cabía duda, Jimmy lo había comprendido, ya no tenía de que preocuparse, estaba segura de que él lo solucionaría todo. Se levanto y se preparó para irse.

"_**Y... también estoy segura de que harás lo correcto."**_ Y con eso, traspaso el umbral y salió de su habitación.

"**_Lo correcto..."_** se quedó pensando el niño genio.

_Tuu, tuuu, tuuu..._ muy bien, ya era la séptima vez que Cindy le cortaba el teléfono, definitivamente lo correcto no iba a funcionar con ella. Esto requería de medidas drásticas!.

El pequeño se determinó, se había levantado media hora antes de lo previsto para ir a clases, sólo para poder tener la oportunidad de hablar con Cindy, pero ella no cedía. Lo mejor sería hablar directamente con ella. Se acercó hacia su ventana, la cual goteaba gotas por la lluvia que había emanado desde el cielo durante toda la noche y parecía que tampoco quería ceder. A través de su cristal pudo observar la casa de los Vortex. Más específicamente hacia la habitación de Cindy. Pudo apreciar como la luz de aquella habitación se apagaba. **_"Está a punto de salir!"_** se alarmó Jimmy, tendría que apurarse si quería alcanzarla. Justo a tiempo, pudo ver como Cindy con un paraguas, se disponía a ir a la escuela bajo la lluvia. Rápidamente se colocó a su lado arriba de su auto flotante. _**"Hola Cindy! Llueve mucho no crees, permite que te lleve, así no te mojaras"**_ dijo Jimmy con una amable sonrisa, algo que resulto extrañamente sospechoso para la rubia.

"_**Y ahora que trama, después de lo que paso me quedó más que clara la situación en la que estamos. No permitiré que sus acciones influyan en la decisión que tome, claro que no!"**_ como era de esperarse, Cindy continuo su camino sin prestarle atención al niño de ojos azules.

"_**Esto no será nada fácil..., sólo espero poder tenerle paciencia..."**_ pensaba un preocupado Jimmy.

"_**Oh vamos Cindy, ese paraguas no te protegerá demasiado de la lluvia con este viento."**_ Ya no sabía que decir o que hacer para hacerla reaccionar, quería pensar que era su imaginación pero el rostro de Cindy no mostraba sentimiento alguno, como si todo le diera igual, como si ya nada le daría tristeza o alegría alguna otra vez. No le gustaba ese rostro, prefería el ceño fruncido que mostraba su malhumor y el tono de reclamo en su voz... o lo que sea, cualquier cosa era mejor que eso! Que una persona fría a la que nunca podría amar, quería a la vieja Cindy de nuevo, quería a SU CINDY de vuelta!. Por eso mismo se colocó de frente a ella y la tomó por los hombros, sacudiéndola ligeramente en su desesperación por derrumbar esa coraza que se había formado sobre su corazón. **_"Cindy! Por favor! Reacciona! Que es lo que te sucede!"_**

_Acaso se estaba preocupando por ella! O sólo quería que volviera a ser la misma de siempre para que él pudiera seguir lastimándola como siempre? Que volviera a hacer la persona celosa que lo aleja de todas las niñas para sentirse importante?... para poder pisotearla!..._ sus ojos se dilataron... a duras penas podía contener la ganas de llorar, pensar que la persona que tanto amaba, estuviera jugando con ella sin importarle sus pensamientos era algo que no podía soportar. Inmediatamente sintió como fue tomada bruscamente de su brazo y llevada a la fuerza dentro del auto flotante.

Su corazón dijo BASTA! Ya no lo podía soportar! En verdad deseaba que Cindy reaccionara de alguna forma pero tampoco quería que llorara, vio como esas dos esmeraldas que tanto anhelaba comenzaban a humedecerse y sintió como se le partía el alma a él también junto con ello. Necesitaba hablarle a solas, aunque se tardara toda la eternidad, la quería junto a él!

Cindy contuvo un grito ahogado, estuvo a punto de gritarle al cabezón por su atrevimiento, pero tenía que controlarse, Jimmy pronto se rendiría y la dejaría en paz como ella tanto quería. Vio horrorizada como arriba del auto flotante se dirigían hacia el patio de la Familia Neutrón y aterrizaron. Inmediatamente sintió como descendían lentamente hacia el interior de la tierra como si de un elevador se tratara, y como esa misma abertura se cerraba por encima de sus cabezas. _Oh, no! Vamos hacia su laboratorio!..._ exclamó preocupada la rubia, se le haría muy difícil escapar si se encontraba allí dentro.

Al llegar allí Jimmy la tomó de la mano y de la cintura delicadamente para ayudarla a descender, Cindy se dejo llevar, podía ignorar sus palabras y evitar mirarlo a sus ojos, pero cuando la tocaba, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Al encontrarse ya en el suelo, pudo ver lo desolado que estaba aquello, nisiquiera su fiel perro mecánico Godard se encontraba allí, ESTABAN COMPLETAMENTE SOLOS, Cindy se preocupaba cada vez más. Pero no más que Jimmy, no podía evitar mirar con desesperación como ese rostro seguía tan impasible, su corazón se le desgarraba por dentro,. Esta vez era diferente, lo sabia, antes Cindy fingía ignorarlo para hacerlo sufrir pero esta vez no era una actuación, era la realidad, Cindy realmente se encontraba en los ánimos que su rostro demostraba.

"_**Cindy... qué te sucede? Que tienes?..."**_ de cuantas maneras más podía demostrarle lo mucho que le importaba, lo mucho que se preocupaba de ella?. Daría su laboratorio por escuchar de esos dulces labios un simple _estoy bien, no te preocupes Nerdtron..._

"_**Ya deja esa tonta apuesta Cindy! Ya lo sé todo!. Libby vino aquí y me afirmó que ya no tiene validez, ya no hay contra quien apostar! No insistas!"**_ no funcionaba, Cindy no era tonta, ya sospechaba que Libby habría conversado con él.

"_**Que no lo entiendes!..."**_ Jimmy estaba llegando a su limite, estaba a punto de explotar. Cada vez se acercaba más a la niña, con toda la intención de intimidarla o para hacerle llegar mejor su desesperación.

"_**Ya ríndete!..."**_ Cindy comenzó a retroceder, comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa. **_"Porqué me haces esto!..."_** pronto Cindy no pudo continuar retrocediendo, se encontró con el obstáculo de la pared... _**"porque!..."**_ y no pasó mucho más para que Jimmy terminará presionándola entre él y la misma... **_"porque..."_** soltó el niño en un pequeño susurro, no pudiendo evitar sentirse hechizado por esas esmeraldas y embriagado por su aroma en la cercanía de sus cuerpos, sintiéndose en la necesidad de apoyarse contra la pared para mantener el equilibrio. Más sin embargo Cindy permanecía con la vista baja, siendo conciente de que si la levantaba se encontraría con ese par de ojos azul cielo e irremediablemente se perdería en su profundidad. Pero se vio obligada a hacerlo, ya que un par de dedos la tomo del mentón elevándola delicadamente.

_Entonces se paralizó. _

Sus labios se sintieron delicadamente acariciados por la piel suave y tersa de los labios del niño genio. Quien aún con los ojos ligeramente cerrados y permaneciendo en la misma posición dijo sólo para ella **_"porque si te amo tanto?..."_**. y sin pensarlo dos veces se volvió a adentrar en la carnosidad de aquellos labios rosa carmesí, sin compasión, quitándole el aire y todo pensamiento coherente.

No lo pudo evitar, la tentación era demasiado grande, Cindy permanecía frente a él tan impasible, mostrándose frágil como nunca lo había hecho, incapaz de protegerse. Sin defenderse, sin estar preparada para un contra-ataque, como si estuviera esperando lo peor...

Si no podía tener control sobre sus emociones, entonces si lo tendría sobre las acciones de ella, aún si no pudiera tenerlas sobre las de si mismo. Decidió tomar el riesgo, al paso que iba Cindy nunca le volvería a dirigir la palabra, y él se arrepentiría de no haber tenido la oportunidad de probar aquellos tersos y delicados labios, de tocar aquella piel que se deslizaba entre sus dedos como la seda, de acariciar aquellos hilillos de oro y disfrutar de su aroma. Ya no tenía control de sus acciones, la sensación era tan embriagadora que no quería parar de sentirla, aún si se le terminaba el aire. Seguía saboreando esa cálida cueva, rincón por rincón. Hasta que lo sintió..., algo cálido y húmedo deslizarse por su mejillas. Rápidamente rompió el beso y abrió sus ojos, sólo para horrorizarse más... Cindy estaba llorando.

La estaba lastimando... en cuanto se alejó de ella y la soltó, Cindy comenzó a deslizarse contra la pared hasta terminar arrodillada sobre el suelo y con sus manos en su rostro, tratando de parar sin éxito su llanto desenfrenado. Pequeños gemidos de dolor llegaban hasta los oídos del culpable. Se inclinó hasta ella e intentó abrazarla, sólo recibiendo como respuesta un rechazo por parte de ella, un pequeño empujón con lo que sus pocas fuerzas le permitían.

"_**Cindy!... yo... lo siento tanto..."**_ decía sinceramente Jimmy, sintiéndose una completa basura por forzarla, por ser un completo egoísta al no tener en cuenta los deseos de Cindy. **_"que puedo hacer?... haré lo que sea... pero por favor ya no llores..."_**_ se desesperaba cada vez más por cada lamento de la niña._

"_**... que me dejes en paz..."**_ Apenas inaudible Cindy se decidió por hablarle **_"... y que me dejes salir de aquí!..."_** se puso de pie aún llorando. Jimmy se paró junto con ella casi tocándola con las manos, protegiéndola, como si fuera un jarrón muy valioso que frente a un movimiento brusco podría romperse..._**"Qué?..."**_ Jimmy cuestionó, lamentándose poco después pues tenía la ligera sospecha de que la respuesta no le iba a gustar...

"_**No quiero permanecer aquí!... no contigo... no quiero que estés cerca mío... nunca más... por favor..."**_ cada lamento de la niña partía en un pedazo más el corazón de Jimmy. No lo pensó dos veces, sólo quería que Cindy dejara de llorar, abrió inmediatamente la compuerta del laboratorio... y Cindy salió como alma que lleva el diablo, bajo la lluvia, cruzo la calle sin mirar y entro en su casa. Jimmy solo la observó huir, apoyado ligeramente en el marco de la compuerta, pues se sentía demasiado débil para permanecer en pie por si mismo... **_"No quiere estar a mi lado?... me aborrece?... porque?..."_**

----------------

_Lean el siguiente capítulo!_


	6. Arrepentimientos

_Muchisisisisisimas gracias a las personas que me dejaron review!_

_punkblondie7: muchas gracias por tus ánimos! Y por tu apoyo!_

_Quien sabe: nooo te preocupes que este no es el final, esta historia tiene al menos 4 capítulos más! Gracias por leer!_

_Ahora si! El nuevo capítulo!. Disfrútenlo!_

_**---------------**_

_**Capítulo 6: "Arrepentimientos"**_

_PAMMMM!_

Un estruendoso rayo se dejo escuchar en la cercanía. El viento y la lluvia galopaban fuertemente contra la ventana y las persianas de la habitación. **_"Eres un tonto Nerdtron!..."_** Cuya luz se encontraba apagada, y apoyada en la puerta de la misma se encontraba una pequeña niña llorando a más no poder. _**"Cómo pudiste?..."**_ hablaba sola, reclamándole a la oscuridad del lugar por las acciones de cierto niño genio.

_Knock! Knock!_

"_**Cindy! Estás allí? Tú mamá está muy preocupada por ti, vamos! déjame entrar!"**_ Se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, su mejor amiga Libby había acudido allí en cuanto la señora Vortex le contó lo sucedido, claro está que la misma no sabía mucho del asunto, lo único que sabía era que su única hija había entrado empapada en lágrimas y sin decir nada se había encerrado en su habitación.

Definitivamente a Cindy no le gustaba que nadie la viera así, de hecho nunca lo había estado. Ella era una chica fuerte y luchadora que no se vencía fácilmente hasta conseguir lo que quería, y por lo mismo pocas veces eran las que se lamentaba, pero nunca como lo estaba haciendo en este momento. Sentía tanto miedo a lo que estaba sintiendo, a ese dolor en su pecho, a ese dolor del corazón que pudo más que su orgullo.**_"Vamos Cindy! Podemos hablar? Si, te quiero ayudar, por favor..."_** . Por eso mismo no dudo en abrir la puerta, necesitaba que la ayudaran, como nunca, sentía que no iba a poder sola con todo eso.

"_**Oh Cindy!..."**_ Libby observo horrorizada el estado de su amiga. Cindy se encontraba completamente empapada, tratando de contener el llanto a duras penas, con sus labios comprimidos para apaciguar sus lamentos, y en sus ojos un tormento tal que superaba a la agresividad del que se llevaba a cabo a fuera.

"_**Libby!..."**_ corrió a su encuentro en un abrazo tan fuerte que Libby podía sentir el sufrimiento de ella en la presión de sus brazos.

Después de acariciar su cabeza una vez tras otra y combinadas con palabras de aliento, Libby pudo lograr que Cindy se calmara lo suficiente como para hablar.

"_**Tranquila... eso es, ahora dime... que sucedió?"**_ ya un poco más calmada por ver a su amiga mejor, se animó a preguntar.

"_**Él... él me..." **_La voz de Cindy era temblorosa **_"él me besó..."_** los ojos de Libby comenzaron a iluminarse, _**"...a la fuerza"**_. Esa pausa fue aniquiladora, Libby finalmente comprendió la tristeza de su amiga. Llegó a pensar que finalmente esas dos cabezas duras se había reconciliado y algo más por intermedio de ése beso, pero no fue así, no si fue uno sin la aprobación de alguno de los dos. Pero aún así, porque Cindy se encontraba tan triste, en todo caso debería de sentirse enfadada por el atrevimiento de Neutron, no?

"_**También me dijo... que me amaba"**_ eso es! Finalmente Jimmy le reveló sus sentimientos, pero esto llamó aún más la atención de Libby.

"_**Entonces deberías estar feliz, él te corresponde..."**_ Cindy estaba al tanto de lo a que su amiga se refería, pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho, demasiado...

"_**No es así..."**_ Libby se desconcertó ante la respuesta de ella.

"_**Cómo?..."**_

"_**Esta... no es la primera vez que Neutron me dice algo así..."**_ al ver la duda en la cara de ella decidió continuar... **_"han sido varias, pero ninguna fue verdadera, siempre fueron sólo mentiras,...entonces..."_** el rostro de la pelirrubia paso de ser uno de tristeza a uno de cólera _**"porqué debería de creerle ahora!..."**_ levantó su cabeza para mirar a su compañera a los ojos, era tal la indignación que ya no podía soportarla, tanta angustia guardada por tanto tiempo había llegado a su limite, quería confesarlo, sentía miedo, decepción, todo junto hacia ese niño. Para Libby resultó ser una gran sorpresa, ahora lo comprendía, no iba a bastar sólo con palabras para demostrar esos sentimientos, Jimmy debería de esforzarse mucho para recuperar la confianza de Cindy. Ella tenía toda la razón del mundo, porque tendría que seguir exponiéndose de esa forma ante alguien quien resultó ser un cruel y vil mentiroso?. Pues... porque ese niño no era así, para todo ello sólo había una explicación, _orgullo_, si, nuevamente esa palabra. Jimmy no quería perder su reputación, y era tal la presión que eso ejercía que provocaba que no pudiera expresarse como era debido. Y por consiguiente, al no poder más, explotara revelándolos todos de una sola vez y que, una vez más tranquilo, lo reconsiderara y volviera a ocultarlos mediante mentiras y engaños. Era un ida y vuelta sin fin, por cada paso que daba retrocedía dos, era el juego de nunca acabar. Pero para niños como ellos si había un fin, la madurez, una vez llegada la hora de ver las cosas como realmente son, sólo quedaban dos caminos, el de crecer y finalmente decidirse por ser feliz, o él de colocar su orgullo en primer lugar y continuar como un reprimido enamorado que no se permite la felicidad. Era por ello que aún Libby mantenía la esperanza, estaba más que segura que ellos iban a tomar el camino correcto hacia la madurez, que sus corazones iban a poder más que cualquier otra cosa, confiaba en ellos.

"_**Porqué no les das otra oportunidad Cindy?..."**_ temió preguntar Libby, pues sabía muy bien la respuesta.

"_**Cómo!..."**_exclamó furiosa Cindy, como podía ser? Es que acaso su mejor amiga se había vuelto en su contra y del lado de Neutron! **_"Porque no quiero que vuelva lastimarme..., aunque no lo parezca... estoy sufriendo, sufro mucho, tras los celos, los reclamos, siempre..."_** más sin embargo no tuvo las energías suficientes para reclamarle, le estaba abriendo su corazón como nunca lo había hecho, Libby se encontraba estupefacta, como no lo había notado?.

"_**Porque nunca me lo dijiste? No confiabas en mi?"**_ preguntó su compañera, sumamente preocupada.

"_**No quería que te preocuparas, además... lo que sentía no estaba bien!..."**_

"_**Cómo que no estaba bien! Cindy! Enamorarse está más que bien, porque lo dudas!" **_interrumpió su amiga.

"_**No si eres correspondido! No si esa persona siente lo mismo que vos y te lo dice sinceramente, y después no se retracta! No si esa persona siempre te quiso y en ningún momento llegó a odiarte por rivalidad! No si esa persona vive sólo para lastimarte!..."**_ sentía que su pecho le dolía cada vez más, cada palabra que expresaba, cada sentimiento que revelaba.

"_**Cindy tranquilízate!"**_ la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, no podía contra eso, Cindy estaba equivocada, pero... ¿cómo hacérselo saber, como explicárselo si ella no podía darse cuenta por si misma cuando una persona mentía por maldad, cuando por temor y cuando simplemente no lo hacía?. A pesar de que era una niña muy lista, en asuntos del corazón era tan solo eso, una niña, tan inocente, pero se supone que al tener sólo 10 años no tendría que pasar por este sufrimiento, no por el del amor. "**Qué más puedo hacer entonces, e hecho todo lo que se encontraba a mi alcance, incluso hablé con Neutron. Ahora que lo pienso, Jimmy debe de estar en las mismas condiciones que Cindy ahora, sólo espero que Sheen tenga más suerte que yo..."**

_**En la habitación de Jimmy Neutron...**_

"_**Órale Jimmy! De verdad hiciste eso!"**_ Sheen no cabía en si aún de todo lo que había escuchado, se encontraba allí porque Libby se lo había pedido y por la prisa a duras penas ella lo pudo poner al tanto de lo que sucedía pero aún así, necesitaba informarse.

"_**Así es Sheen..."**_ Jimmy estaba más que deprimido. Y para colmo sentía que Sheen no lo estaba ayudando mucho, pero su compañía estaba más que bien. Quizás él pudiera darle algunos consejos. **_"Soy un completo idiota, no pude controlarme..."_**. Muy bien ahora era el momento de Sheen para actuar, su Libby le había pedido que ayudara a Jimmy y eso iba a hacer, no le iba a fallar a su novia y menos aún a su amigo.

"_**No eres un idiota Jim, sólo estas enamorado..."**_ Jimmy levantó su cabeza para mirar a su amigo, y prestarle atención. **_"No está mal lo que hiciste, al menos no para mi, sólo fue un impulso..."_** Sheen continuo. _**"la interrogante aquí... es ¿porque Cindy reaccionó así?... la conozco lo suficiente como para pensar que ante eso ella habría respondido con una simple cachetada y una amenaza, como ocurrió con el sueño de Carl, lo recuerdas?"**_ Sheen estaba en lo cierto, pero...

"_**Es que acaso pasó algo entre ustedes en este tiempo? Algo que hiciera cambiar su actitud contigo?"**_ Jimmy pareció meditarlo por un largo tiempo. Tantas veces eran las que se habían llevado tan bien que habían confesado sus sentimientos, tantos momentos tan gratos y ahora que se lo había vuelto a decir para finalmente terminar con los pleitos y empezar una relación, ella no lo aceptaba, no lo entendía. Claro que ella estaba enfadada, pero era tanta su tristeza la última vez que la vio, que opacaba todo sentimiento ajeno, llegó a pensar que era otra cosa...

"_**Quizás me aborrece más que nunca..."**_ soltó el niño genio, no encontraba otra explicación.

"_**No lo creo..."**_ la respuesta de su amigo pareció sorprenderlo **_"ella estaba lastimada no asqueada, además me dijiste que se puso a llorar, cuando alguien ha visto a Cindy Vortex llorar! Si me lo dijera otra persona simplemente no lo creería, al menos que se le hubiera entrado una basura en el ojo, o estuviera pelando cebollas..."_**definitivamente no se podía mantener serio durante mucho tiempo, pero esto hizo sonreír a Jimmy, tanto por el humor de su amigo que por la razón de sus palabras. _**"Es obvio que no cualquier cosa la haría llorar, sino algo o **_**_alguien_****_ que le importara mucho... ese beso debió de significar mucho para ella, aunque haya terminado rechazándolo..."_** los ojos de Jimmy parecieron iluminarse.. _**"... y por consiguiente..."**_ Sheen continuó.

"_**... quien se lo dio también significa mucho para ella..."**_ Jimmy terminó la frase por su amigo. **_"... yo significo algo para ella, le importo!..."_** los ánimos del niño genio subieron al techo, no todo estaba perdido, era increíble como se había rendido tan fácilmente sin haberlo pensado.

"_**pero..."**_ la duda y seriedad en su amigo lo hizo sentir algo de miedo por lo que estaba por decir **_"... por la forma en que lloraba..."_** sin embargo,... _**"debes de ser muuuuy importante"**_ terminó con una sonrisa. Ya no había dudas, Sheen tenía toda la razón, era increíble.

"_**Gracias Sheen..."**_ Jimmy le dijo con una gran sonrisa y mucho más calmado.

"_**No hay de que, para eso están los compadres no?."**_ Se paro de la cama, sintiéndose satisfecho de haber cumplido con su misión. **_"Ahora debo irme, Ultralord comienza en 10 minutos, nos vemos mañana en la escuela, suerte!"_** Sheen rápidamente desapareció, Jimmy se sentía muy feliz, nunca podría terminar de agradecerle a su amigo todo su apoyo y ayuda.

---------------

_Sigan leyendo!_


	7. Decisiones difíciles

_Y aquí de regalito el capítulo!_

_**-------**_

_**Capítulo 7: "Decisiones difíciles"**_

"_**Libby! Donde está Cindy!"**_ preguntó un preocupado Jimmy, era lunes en la escuela y había pensado todo el domingo en qué decirle a Cindy cuando la viera. Lo tenía todo planeado, pero ella no estaba en la escuela, su asiento estaba vacío. Por eso mismo decidió salir a buscar a Libby para pedirle explicaciones en el primer recreo.

"_**Oh Jimmy, lo siento, hoy pasé por ella camino a la escuela pero su mamá me dijo que hoy no vendría porque se sentía mal, ayer se había mojado mucho y le dio fiebre."**_ Libby respondió, venía en compañía de Sheen, felicitándolo por el buen trabajo que había hecho al hablar con Jimmy, cuando el susodicho había aparecido en frente de ellos. El niño de ojos azules pareció inquietarle lo que le habían dicho. Su amigo pareció percibir esto...

"_**No te sientas mal Jim, en cuanto hables con ella ambos se van a sentir mucho mejor, no te sientas tan culpable!"**_ una vez más Sheen había logrado levantarle los ánimos a su amigo, Libby sonrió ante esto.

"_**Gracias Sheen, bueno, no hay problema, después de la escuela iré a verla"**_ comentó Jimmy ya más calmado y con una sonrisa.

"_**Muy bien Jimmy"**_ Libby lo alentó.

"_**Nos veremos en clases" **_se despidió el niño genio.

"_**Jaja que buen trabajo Sheen! Jimmy está dispuesto a arreglarlo todo! eres genial!"**_ Sheen se sonrojó ante el halago de su novia.

"_**Ja no fue nada, pero si soy tan genial entonces tendrías el honor de acompañarme hasta el salón?"**_ Le ofreció su brazo como todo caballero.

"_**No te emociones tanto..."** _Libby desapareció, ya sabía cuales eran las intenciones de Sheen, mostrarse frente a toda la escuela con ella del brazo para hacerles saber que era suya. El niño quedo un tanto decepcionado por su mala suerte **_"..aunque pensándolo bien, porque no, de todas formas voy para allá!"_** Su cara se iluminó, y una tierna sonrisa apareció, la cual fue correspondida por la niña. _**"Andando!" **_y así, tomados del brazo se dirigieron hacia el salón, mientras eran observados y admirados por todos sus compañeros.

_**Momentos después...**_

El minutero del reloj se movió un milímetro más, eran las tres menos diez. Jimmy no podía más, se sentía ansioso porque terminara la clase para ir a ver a su Cindy. Aunque aprovechaba cada distracción de la señorita Ave para adelantar un poco más el reloj del salón con el acelerador del reloj de su muñeca, no era suficiente, aunque sin ello en estos momento serían apenas las nueve y veinte. Sus ojos brillaban mientras su mente divagaba en la posible conversación que tendría con ella **_"Qué me ira a decir, como me gustaría que me dijera que me quiere y que me extraño tanto como lo hago yo!"_** pero eso no sería fácil, tendría suerte si Cindy sólo le permitía hablarle. Como había caído en tan tentadora trampa, que era lo que Cindy había hecho sobre él?. Y es que ella era tan increíble, nadie lo comprendería jamás, sólo el había visto a esa Cindy dulce y coqueta que él había conocido. Quien fue capaz de distraerlo tantas veces ese día que fueron a Marte. O a esa Cindy tan valiente que lo había salvado de esa planta carnívora cuando se habían perdido en esa isla desierta. Eran tantas las aventuras, tantas las veces en que Cindy lo había hechizado de esa manera. Ya no podía escapar, su corazón le pertenecía ella, y estaba más que determinado que el corazón de ella iba a ser exclusivamente de él tarde o temprano, así sea que obtenga como respuesta un no. Él haría hasta lo imposible por conquistarla, porque sería tal su desesperación por ella, que era capaz de utilizar la feromona una vez más, pero en ella. Nunca pensó estar en esas condiciones, era tal su orgullo que quiso auto-convencerse de que odiaba a Cindy tanto o más como ella lo hacía para con él. Pero no fue así, irremediablemente se había enamorado de ella, quería tenerla, que fuera suya, que nadie más osara el mirarla más que él. Como lo había sido esa mañana, cuando la _rapto_ y se la llevó al laboratorio consigo, donde pudo estar tan cerca de ella, cuando la vio tan vulnerable e indefensa, cuando la _beso._ Que dichoso se había sentido en aquel momento en que probó esos labios, aunque estaba conciente de que fue una gran locura, no se arrepentía, lo volvería a hacer en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, pero esta vez lo que más deseaba era que ella le correspondiera, que disfrutaran juntos de esa maravillosa experiencia, que sería la primera de muchas más. Las mejillas del niño se sonrojaron dulcemente, haciendo resaltar aún más esos ojos azules.

_Ringgggggggggg!_

Finalmente! Las clases habían terminado! Fue uno de los primeros en salir de la escuela, frente a la incredulidad de sus compañeros, era la primera vez que el niño genio había deseado tanto salir del lugar, donde se sentía tan dichoso de mostrar todo su ingenio. Es que acaso había algo más importante para él que la ciencia y el conocimiento?. La respuesta era sí, pero solo tres niños sabían los detalles, sólo alcanzaron a desearle buena suerte a Jimmy, antes de que este desapareciera en su auto flotante.

_**En la casa de la familia Vortex...**_

Una pequeña niña se encontraba recostada en su cama, sus ojos vidriosos y el rubor en sus mejillas la hacían ver encantadora, pero sumada a la tristeza y depresión de su rostro, le daban un aspecto de un cachorro abandonado que se había rendido frente a las penurias de la vida y que esperaba su inminente fin.

"_**No lo puedo creer, como puede ser?..."**_ no encontraba explicación a su condición. **_"cómo puede ser que yo, Cindy Vortex, haya faltado a la escuela por esto, quiero creer que es para que mis compañeros no me vean en estas condiciones, pero se que esa no es la razón, ya no lo puedo ocultar..."_** en su mente apareció la imagen de un niño de su edad, de atractivos ojos azules y de gran inteligencia, una niño genio, como ella odiaba admitirlo, pero que en las realidades fuera de la ciencia y de su laboratorio, era tan tonto como cualquier otro niño, o aún peor. _**"Ya sé que estoy irremediablemente enamorada, pero..."**_ lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por enésima vez de sus esmeraldas **_"... porqué de él, porque de alguien que me hace tanto daño?"_** la realidad ya había chocado contra ella dejando graves cicatrices en su corazón _**"porqué no puedo tener la capacidad de enamorarme de quien yo escoja"**_ sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente tratando de apaciguar ese dolor en su pecho, esa indignación...

Era un amor tan extraño, un amor que había empezado como una gran odio, que al poco tiempo continuo como un desosiego, acompañado por solicitudes, ardores y desvelos. Que creció con riesgos, lances y recelos. Y que terminó así, con llantos y ruegos. Cindy se encontraba moribunda, en su alma guardaba el dolor de la mortal herida, de no ser correspondida. Como pudo ser que le pesara esto a ella? A quien demostró a todos ser fuerte y luchadora, quien no temía a los villanos de otras galaxias, ni monstruos y mutantes. Es que acaso su punto débil nunca revelado es el amor? O todos son así de vulnerables frente a este fenómeno?. Pena a pena el dolor en su interior aumentaba. Si estaba enamorada, entonces... no tendría que sentirse feliz? No tendría que admirar y glorificar a ese ser culpable de sus sentimientos? Porqué entonces se sentía tan desdichada, tan arrepentida de haberse cruzado con tan vil bestia? Si no podía escoger de quien enamorarse podría al menos tener ese beneficio, no? Más aun si no era correspondida!.

El amor se desbordaba, no lo podía evitar, a pesar de todo adoraba a ese niño, al culpable de tantas penurias e injurias. Pero no todo estaba perdido, ella era fuerte!. Si quería desenamorarse de él lo haría! Y si quería odiarlo en lugar de amarlo también lo haría, nada era imposible, pero nada era fácil tampoco, quizás lo mejor sería alejarse lo más posible de él, acostumbrarse a su ausencia, olvidar sus ojos y así fijarse en alguien más, alguien que se lo arrancara de su corazón. Si, era lo mejor, más tarde hablaría con su madre, estaba segura que no se iba a negar, no si se lo explicaba.

_**En las calles de Retroville...**_

Una punzada en su corazón le dio un mal presentimiento **_"No seas tonto Jimmy, no puedes ser tan optimista en un momento así!"_** el niño genio conducía su auto flotante camino a casa de Cindy.

Acaso era lo que estaba temiendo, _él,_ Jimmy Neutron comenzaba a sentir miedo, imposible! Él que había luchado contra las más temibles criaturas del universo, no podía sentir miedo, no a perderla o si?

"_**No lo sé, lo ignoro. Desconozco todo el tiempo que anduve sin encontrarla nuevamente, pero ahora que la he encontrado no voy a dejar que se marche, no sin mi. Doblé en la esquina, y vi su casa, mis ojos se dilataron al momento en que mi corazón comenzó a galopar en agresiva velocidad. Y como si no lo esperara, llegando a la puerta de ella, me encuentro con la realidad. Saber de pronto que iba a verla otra vez, que la tendría cerca, tangible, real, como en los sueños, valla explosión de sensaciones, se encontraba tan ansioso!. La señora Vortex, como nunca, amablemente me recibió en su casa, argumentando que cualquier ayuda era bien recibida. No le presté más atención de la necesaria, ella se encontraba tanto o más preocupada que yo por Cindy, sólo esperaba a su señal para poder ir a verla".**_ Ella pareció leer sus pensamientos, inmediatamente lo hizo subir las escaleras deseándole buena suerte. Al llegar al segundo piso, el niño comenzó a recorrer los pasillos para llegar a una puerta blanca con el cartel _Cindys room._ Tomó la perilla y tragando saliva tratando de calmar las ansias de su corazón, lentamente y con cuidado abrió la puerta. Para sentirse cálidamente invadido por una inmensa ternura por lo que encontró. Cindy se encontraba dormida, con su cabello rubio ligeramente apoyado en su rostro, sobre sus mejillas ruborizadas, suponiendo él, por la fiebre y sus labios rojos por la misma razón. La culpables de sus noches de desvelo se encontraban escondidas tras sus párpados de largas y abundantes pestañas, pero estaba dispuesto a esperar a que se mostraran a la luz, mientras se deleitaba con tan dulce y encantadora escena. Cindy, _su _Cindy parecía un ángel, tanto así que sentirse tentado por ella podía ser considerado como un pecado mortal. Un riesgo que estaba más que dispuesto a aceptar, todo por tener la oportunidad de tocar su rostro. A paso lento y tranquilo se acerco hacia ella cerrando la puerta tras de si. Y con su mano retiro los mechones de cabello que se esparcían por sus mejillas, dejando apreciar mejor tan encantador gesto de tranquilidad. Pero no por mucho tiempo, ese cálido contacto hizo despertar a tan bella durmiente. Jimmy la miraba fijamente mientras ella abría los párpados, quedando hipnotizado inmediatamente por el brillo de sus ojos. La niña, poco a poco fue volviendo a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que no había sido un sueño, Jimmy se encontraba allí. Y como si se encontrara frente a un animal salvaje se sobresaltó de tal manera que rompió el contacto de sus ojos.

"_**Q.. qué haces aquí?"...**_

_**-------**_

_Espero sus reviews!_


	8. Algo tan anhelado

_**Quien sabe:** mil disculpas amiga! Si tarde un monton! Pero es que me cortaron internet en mi casa y ahora ando de ciber en ciber! Este capi te lo dedico especialmente a ti por haberme esperado! Espero que lo disfrutes!_

----------

_**Capítulo 8: "Algo tan anhelado"**_

"_**Q.. qué haces aquí?"**_ pregunto la niña aún aturdida sentada sobre su cama **_"qué estabas haciendo?"_**

Jimmy pareció tranquilizarse, no era el trato que siempre tenía con él, pero por lo menos le estaba hablando. **_"Yo... sólo..., vine a hablar contigo Cindy..."_** a penas pudo articular Jimmy, como explicar que momentos atrás estaba prácticamente embrujado con ella?. Cindy no se lo esperaba, había decidido no verlo para evitar hacerse más daño, al menos por unos días, pero había olvidado por completo advertirle de eso a su mamá.

"_**De qué?"**_ Cindy no estaba de ánimos para hablar, se sentía mareada y ahogada por la fiebre, y la presencia de Jimmy no le estaba ayudando en mucho.

"_**Oh no, no comencemos de nuevo Cindy, es evidente que me refiero a lo que sucedió ayer!"**_ la paciencia de Jimmy había llegado a su límite hace mucho tiempo, no era su intención enfadarse con ella pero ya no quería dar más vueltas al asunto, quería llegar al grano ya, sin darle oportunidad a Cindy de voltear las cosas para su conveniencia.

"_**Oh, es eso, no te preocupes, ya esta olvidado...tus disculpas están aceptadas..."**_ y estaba a punto de pedirle que se fuera, pero se vio interrumpida por él.

"_**Disculpas! Claro que no! No estoy arrepentido absolutamente de nada de lo que sucedió!"**_ se apresuró a decir Neutron, Cindy no lo podía creer, era un hipócrita, es que acaso era tan frío que nisiquiera iba a pedir disculpas por todo el daño que le hizo!.

"_**Cómo?... acaso viniste a burlarte de mi?... claro que me debes unas disculpas! Lo de ayer..."**_

"_**... fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho!"**_ nuevamente se vio interrumpida por él. Jimmy al no ver reacción por parte de ella decidió continuar. **_"Es que acaso no lo entiendes? No me arrepiento de nada de lo que dije ni de lo que hice, todo era verdad! Cindy! No trates de hacerte la desentendida!"_** Jimmy se desesperó, amaba a Cindy, pero tampoco iba a permitir que se hiciera la indiferente ante sus sentimientos. _**"... Te amo... mucho..." **_finalizó a la expectativa de la respuesta de su amada.

"_**Porqué debería de creerte?"**_ esa pregunta fue tan fría, que paralizó al niño.

"_**Cómo que porque! Porque te lo estoy diciendo! Acaso no crees en mi palabra?"**_ Jimmy no entendía nada, sólo esperaba dos respuesta posibles a su confesión, la aceptación o el rechazo. Pero no otra pregunta, en un tono tan hiriente como irónico.

"_**Cómo todas las veces anteriores?"** _no dudó en atacar la niña, clavando sus ojos en la mirada azulada de su acompañante, para luego dejarla caer en el suelo. **_"Cómo en el día de San Valentín, como en la isla perdida? O como ese día en el que salvamos a la Tierra de ser destruida por lo extraterrestres, como en cual de esas ocasiones debería de ilusionarme con lo que me estás diciendo ahora!" _**por cada palabra dicha una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos escondidos tras su flequillo mientras que su cabeza permanecía agachada. Jimmy no lo podía creer, acaso él había hecho todo eso!. Si, así era, y la única explicación a eso era su maldito orgullo!. Cuantas veces se había negado a ser feliz sólo por ocultar tener una personalidad la cual ahora se encontraba por los suelos, derrotada por la maravillosa persona que se encontraba frente a él? Cómo pudo estar tan ciego, todavía lo recordaba, cuantas veces Cindy se había acercado a él pidiéndole una cita ú ofreciéndose a ayudarlo en sus aventuras y él, siendo un estúpido reprimido enamorado de primera, la había rechazado sólo por mantener viva una vil mentira, cuantas veces eran las que había lastimado a la persona más importante para él!.

"_**Cindy yo..."**_ no de nuevo, Cindy estaba llorando de nuevo, la segunda vez en toda su vida que la vio en tan hiriente escena, y la segunda vez que era su culpa. **_"... no sé que decirte, perdóname..."_** y ahí iba otra vez, siempre iba dispuesto a hablar con ella para dejar las cosas en claro, pero ella siempre salía con la razón. Para considerarse a sí mismo un genio, era un completo idiota. Pero esto tenía que terminarse, ella tenía que perdonarlo aunque su vida se le fuese con ello. Por lo mismo se acercó y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de que ella había intentado rechazarlo, su fuerza fue mayor y la tenía presionada contra él _**"Pero esta vez..."**_ hasta que finalmente Cindy se rindió **_"es diferente..." _**y dejó de forcejear, conciente de que no debía de rendirse pues él la lograría engañar otra vez. Pero ya estaba cansada, ya no quería luchar, no se sentía con la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para escapar de sus brazos. Repentinamente Jimmy la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, pero sin alejarla mucho de él. _**"Porque esta vez no habrá nada que me haga arrepentirme, ni aunque me enterara de que te robaron la vida sólo porque te fui sincero".**_ Cindy quedó prendada de su mirada, de esos ojos azules que ahora se veían más claros por la sinceridad que había en ellos. **_"Lo dices en serio?... No me estas mintiendo?... no vas a jugar conmigo?"_** la respiración de ella era entrecortada, era tanta la cercanía entre sus rostros que creía que se desmayaría por el calor que emanaba de sus mejillas.

"_**Si, lo juro..."**_ el tono inocente de dulzura sumado a la mirada esmeralda que le dirigía, habían terminado por embobar al niño genio. Pudo darse cuenta como su propia mirada inconscientemente se dirigió hacia los labios de ella, esos labios carmesí ligeramente entreabiertos. Estaba pasando lo mismo que el día anterior, poco a poco estaba perdiendo control sobre sus acciones, y al mismo tiempo estaba influenciando a Cindy a hacer lo mismo. La distancia entre sus rostros parecía hacerse más corta. Era algo inevitable, tiernamente pero con miedo el niño atrapo los labios de su amada entre los suyos. Los cuales poco a poco comenzaron a ser acariciados, no era su imaginación, Cindy le estaba correspondiendo!. Esto lo alentó a profundizar el beso, mientras tomaba por la cintura a la niña, y esta hacia lo mismo con él por los hombros. Jugaron a reconocerse mutuamente en el interior de sus bocas, probando el dulce néctar de los mismos. La sensación era tan maravillosa que a Jimmy poco le importaba que se les estuviera acabando el aire a ambos, era tanto su anhelo, tanta su desesperación por ella, que el beso se tornó más apasionante, algo apresurado para sus edades pero no para el tiempo que habían esperado para hacerlo. Hubieron ocasiones en las que Cindy quiso romper con el beso pero su compañero no la dejaba, y cuando por fin lograba hacerlo, no duraba mucho pues Jimmy se encargaba de envolverla en otro más.

"_**mmm Jimmy.."**_ beso por parte de Jimmy **_"... mi mamá nos va a ver..."_** manteniéndolo distante con una mano en su pecho logró articular la rubia _**"basta ya..."**_ pero los incesables labios del niño continuaron.

"_**No, por favor... no me pidas que pare porque no puedo...". **_

Cindy ya no pudo negarse, se sentía tan dulcemente mareada por las nuevas sensaciones que sus fuerzas se desvanecieron, aflojando la fuerza de sus brazos en el cuello del niño. Jimmy aprovechó para acercarla aún más a él, abrazándola con ambos brazos, rodeándola por la cintura y por la espalda, para unirlos en un dulce enlace, como un anillo. Cindy lo dejó estar, dejó que fuera él quien llevara el ritmo de ese beso tan interminable. Pero lo advertido por Cindy sucedió, los pasos que se oían en la escalera alertaron a los niños, quienes se alejaron lo más que pudieron al instante. Quedando prácticamente derrotados por todos esos besos, con la respiración tan apresurada como si hubieran corrido una maratón, y con un tono rojo vivo en sus mejillas.

"_**Perdónenme que los interrumpa pero es hora de tu medicamento Cintia."**_ La mamá de Cindy entro en su habitación a paso apresurado, con una bandeja donde habían algunas píldoras con un vaso de agua.

"_**No te disculpes mamá. De todas formas Neutron estaba a punto de irse, no es así?"**_ Cindy actuó perfectamente tranquila frente a su madre, pero ese pequeño instante la hizo recapacitar de lo que había estado haciendo hasta ese momento, _lo había perdonado._ Como podía ser? Tan débil de corazón era? O un solo beso de él bastó para hacerle perder la memoria?. No estaba segura del efecto que tuvo sobre ella, pero algo era seguro, no quería que jugara con ella de nuevo, aún tenía un poco de dignidad, y por ello mismo estaba dispuesta a ponerle una traba en el camino a su relación de ahora en adelante.

"_**Bueno..."**_ Jimmy no sabía que decir, era más que obvio que no quería irse, no aún. **_"de hecho lo estaba, pero recordé que debo explicarte la tarea que la señorita Ave dejó hoy en la escuela."_** Rápidamente su cerebro formulo esa mentira.

"_**Oh! En ese caso puedes quedarte un poco más Cintia, en unos momentos les traigo la merienda, han de tener hambre. Los dejaré solos para que puedan estudiar."**_ Y así, sin notar las intenciones de su hija, se marchó de la habitación, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta al atravesar el umbral. No dándose cuenta de la tensión que quedaba en lugar...


	9. Lo inesperado el final

_Hola! Y aquí estoy actualizando! La última actualización si me lo preguntan, éste es un capi un poco más largo y especial por ser el último! Lamento no haber avisado antes que sería el último pero es que de repente me vino la inspiración y pues aquí está! Espero que les guste! Disfrútenlo!_

_Mis agradecimientos:_

_**nayru-san:** Hola! Non hay razon para disculparse! Has sido muy fiel a mi historia y por eso te lo agredezco! Lamento la demora pero aquí esta el siguiente y ultimo capitulo! Espero que te guste!_

_**Saori:** Hola a ti y a tu amiga! Me halagas! Gracias por preocuparte, pues si, habia tenido un pequeño bloqueo, pero ya paso! Hasta escribi un capi mas largo! Jaja! Y va a ser el ultimo, espero no decepcionarlas con el final que elegi! Besos! Y muchas gracias por su apoyo!_

_**Lea:** Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado! Espero que el final tambien! Besos!_

_**el nino genio:** Gracias! Por lo que veo, creo yo, hablas en ingles, espero puedas entenderme, pues los niños tienen la misma edad que en la serie, unos 10 u 11 años. Gracias por leer!_

_De nuevo muchísimas gracias a todos! Espero que el final les guste! Estoy preparada para aceptar cualquier comentario o queja! Asi que no se preocupen! Jaja! Los quiero mucho y que lo disfruten!_

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

_**Capítulo 9: "Lo inesperado... el final"**_

"_**Sucede algo malo?"**_ la actitud que había adoptado Cindy al intentar echarlo de su casa lo estaba preocupando de sobre manera. Volvió a acercarse a ella, temiendo que esta lo volviera a rechazar. Pero ella ni se inmutó, simplemente mantuvo su mirada fija en los ojos de él.

"_**Es que... lo que hicimos... no debió de suceder..."**_ con todo el dolor del alma, Cindy lo dijo. Si bien lo había perdonado, no quería mantener una relación así con él, no todavía, no se sentía preparada.

"_**Qué!"**_ los ojos de Jimmy se dilataron **_"Porqué! Acaso estas arrepentida? O es que tu no me..."_** no quería terminar esa frase, se le desgarraría el alma si resultaba ser cierto.

"_**hu? No! Yo si... yo si"**_ Cindy adivinó sus pensamientos **_"yo si... también t... te amo Jimmy"_** pero rápidamente los despejó. Jimmy se sintió tan feliz que se dejó llevar por sus impulsos, iba al encuentro de sus labios una vez más... pero esta vez Cindy logró frenarlo, posando sus dedos sobre los labios de él.

"_**Pero..."**_ lo que iba a decir no iba a ser bueno, no quería lastimarlo pero era la verdad **_"pero eso no quiere decir que quiera mantener una relación contigo"._**

"_**Cómo! Pero... porque?"**_ el niño la tomó fuertemente de la mano, en un intento desesperado por hacerla entrar en razón. **_"Yo... yo pensé..."_** sus rostro enrojeció por lo que iba a decir _**"que tu querrías ser... bueno... mi novia"**_. Esbozó una gran sonrisa al imaginarse tener semejante privilegio. **_"No te gustaría?..."_**

"_**Lo siento... Neutron..."**_ Cindy bajo su vista, incapaz de mirar la expresión formada en el rostro de Jimmy ante su rechazo.

"_**Lo sientes!"**_ explotó el niño **_"si lo sintieras no lo estarías haciendo!"_** no lo podía creer, tenía que ser mentira, lo deseaba con todo su ser. _**"Acaso te estas escuchando? Dices que me amas pero nisiquiera quieres ser mi novia!"**_

"_**No me siento preparada! Tan difícil de comprender es!. No te basta con haberte dicho que te amaba?"**_ Cindy le estaba hablando con el corazón, no quería hacerle pensar que todo esto era una venganza.

"_**Pues no! No me basta! No me alcanza con meras palabras! Necesito acciones!"**_ no estaba dispuesto que después de todo lo que había hecho, no pudiera demostrarle al mundo que ella era suya!

"_**No confías en mi, verdad? Crees que al no tener compromisos ya no te amaré?"**_ Cindy se sentía lastimada.

No, no era en ella en quien no confiaba, no confiaba en los demás, en los otros niños que se vallan a acercar a intentar conquistarla. Y todo porque ella se mostraría libre, sin una persona que la cuidara. Por eso quería que fuera su novia, para que nadie pudiera quitársela, tomarla de la mano en publico para alejar a todos de ella.

"_**Claro que confío en ti! Pero aún así no te puedo comprender! Si dices amarme tanto como lo hago yo entonces lo más natural sería que comenzáramos un noviazgo!"**_

"_**A penas somos unos niños! Tenemos toda una vida por delante! Cuando queramos formalizar nuestra relación podremos hacerlo, por que apresurarlo?"**_ Cindy quería convencerlo por las buenas, no quería que las cosas terminaran peor de lo que alguna vez estuvieron. **_"Continuemos como estábamos, si?"_**levanto su mano para cerrar la promesa. Siendo aceptada por él.

"_**De acuerdo, supongo que ahora debo irme..."**_ rendido se levantó, preparándose para irse.

"_**No! Claro que no! Quédate, tomemos la merienda juntos!." **_Cindy dijo con una amable sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por él.

Y así fue, por primera vez en sus vidas pasaron una tarde agradable, sin pleitos ni competiciones. Sólo como dos niños normales, que no buscan ser uno mejor que el otro, como los amigos que nunca pudieron ser...

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

_**Semanas después...**_

"_**Sólo eres un baboso!"**_

"_**No tienes derecho a reclamarme!"**_

Pero lamentablemente esos hermosos momentos de paz no duraron mucho.

"_**Podrías al menos disimular tus babas por la señorita perfección! No te parece?"**_

"_**Ya te pedí perdón! No? O quieres que te lo de por escrito!"**_

Libby y Sheen no pudieron más que rodar sus ojos en frustración. Ya se habían acostumbrado al ambiente de paz que se aspiraba cuando el grupo se juntaba, cuando nuevamente comenzaron las irremediables peleas sin sentido y, como siempre, sin solución.

Lo lamentable de la situación era que ahora eran discusiones de mayor jerarquía pues, desde que se confesaron sus sentimientos, sus amigos dejaban a la vista libremente sus terribles celos. Así que ya no sentían remordimientos para expulsar todo lo que sintieran cuando de por me dio estaba una posible traición. Traición a una supuesta relación de pareja que, por deseos de Cindy, no existía por el momento.

"_**No quiero nada! Tendrás que hacer mucho mérito para salvarte esta vez Neutron!"**_ y así, la temperamental Cindy dio por terminada la discusión y se marchó sin escuchar las suplicas del niño genio, haciendo muestra de su orgullo.

Libby suspiró en resignación la ver que su amiga estaba a punto de pasar al lado de ella. Le dio una mirada cómplice y algo triste a su novio, de despedida. Tanto ella como Sheen sabían que cuando había pleito entre sus amigos debían de separarse al menos en su presencia, pues sino sería considerado como una traición. Si las cosas ya eran así, no querían ni imaginarse la odisea en la que se encontrarían cuando de verdad fueran novios. Libby se marchó al lado de una exasperadísima Cindy. mientras que Jimmy, en igualdad de condiciones, llegaba al lado de su recién abandonado amigo.

"_**Por todos los cielos! Qué condena!"**_ exclamó el niño genio.

"_**Si, no son nisiquiera novios y ya actúan como una pareja de recién casados!"**_ respondió Sheen.

"_**Pero eso quiere decir que tu plan va al pie de la letra Jimmy"**_ agregó el recién llegado Carl, quien se unió a la conversación. Inmediatamente lo tres emprendieron el camino hacia sus casas, pues el día escolar había finalizado.

"_**Así es Carl."**_ Asintió Jimmy esbozando una sonrisa **_"Si Cindy no reacciona con esto creo que nada lo hará."_**

"_**Aún no entiendo porque haciéndola enfadar harás que acepte ser tu novia."**_ Interrogó Carl, a lo cual se le sumó Sheen.

"_**Es muy simple amigos..."**_ comenzó a explicar calmadamente Jimmy asiendo ademán en su cabeza**_"...se llama psicología, si me comporto como una persona libre y descarada frente a Cindy eso provocará reacciones adversas en su cerebro femenino, en pocas palabras eso le demostrará a Cindy la desventajas que conlleva el no poseer los beneficios de un noviazgo con la persona amada..."_**

"_**Ohh te refieres a beneficios tales como el respeto, verdad?"**_ preguntó Carl, a lo que Jimmy volvió a asentir.

"_**Si, pero creo que se te pasó la mano, haber invitado a Betty a almorzar contigo fue un golpe bajo."**_ Exclamó Sheen recordando la penosa escena que había protagonizado su amigo en el receso escolar.

"_**Claro que no! Ya no quedaban mesas disponibles y ella aún no almorzaba, es lo que cualquier caballero habría hecho!"** _intentó defenderse el niño.

"_**Eso es lo mismo que dijo Nick el otro día cuando ayudó a Cindy a bajar del autobús tomándola de la mano."**_

El calmado comentario de Carl le hizo perder la poca calma que contenía el niño genio. **_"Ni me lo recuerdes!"_**

"_**Si Carl, eso fue lamentable!"**_ exclamó Sheen **_"Todavía me zumban los oídos por lo reclamos de Cindy ya que, según ella, arruinamos su perfecta asistencia escolar al llegar tarde a clases."_**

"_**Y eso que sólo fue Jimmy quién nos retraso cuando armó el escándalo con Nick por haberla tocado."**_ Agregó Carl.

"_**Si, yo pensaba que las únicas histéricas que podían escandalizar de esa forma eran las niñas y Nick... Jajaja!"**_ ambos estallaron en risas observando a un frustrado Jimmy.

"_**Yo no soy un histérico!"**_ quiso volver a reclamar pero poca importancia les dio a sus amigos, quienes alegres continuaron con su bufada.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que una perfecta pero maligna niña los había estado escuchando y que, a cada palabra dicha, su mente iba maquinando un plan como venganza.

"_Con Betty Quinlan no se juega...". _

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

"_**Oh! Vamos Cindy! Tranquilízate ya chica! Quieres?"**_ intentaba desesperadamente Libby de calmar a su mejor amiga. El repentino paro que hizo la rubia era augurio de un mal presagio para la morocha.

"_**Qué me calme? QUÉ ME CALME!"**_ explotó Cindy **_"Cuando vea a Neutron en un cajón bajo tierra _****_veremos_****_ SI ME CALMO!"_**

"_**Vamos Cindy! Tú mejor que nadie lo conoces! Sabes perfectamente bien que lo que está tratando de hacer es ponerte celosa para que reacciones de una buena vez!"**_ Cindy agachó su cabeza tristemente frente a ese comentario, Libby pareció comprenderla en ese momento **_"Él te ama y ya no quiere seguir escondiendo lo que siente por ti, quiere demostrártelo y hacerte feliz pero tu no se lo permites..."_**

"_**Yo solo... no quiero volver a salir lastimada... tengo miedo..."**_ confesó Cindy, Libby se sorprendió, al parecer ese niño genio sería el punto débil de la rubia, jamás antes la había escuchado decir que tuviera miedo. Era su deber como amiga aconsejarle, colocando una mano sobre su hombro le hablo con toda la sinceridad posible...

"_**Pero tu tampoco debes de lastimarlo a él, porqué no lo perdonas y le das una oportunidad? Piensa que te estás prohibiendo de sentir la dicha de estar al lado de tu ser amado, tú misma te estás lastimando..."**_ y allí finalizaron las palabras, todo el apoyo dado por Libby ya se encontraba sobre su amiga, ahora era el turno de Cindy, ella tenía la última palabra...

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

"_**Jimmy!"**_ una melosa vos llamó la atención del susodicho, quien estaba a punto de entrar a su casa.

"_**Betty!"**_exclamó al descubrir la identidad de la persona, lo cual lo extrañó de sobremanera **_"Qué haces aquí?"_**

"_**Estaba por aquí y pensé el visitarte, te estoy molestando?"**_ preguntó ella haciéndolo sentir culpable por el tono que había utilizado en sus palabras, pero es que nisiquiera recordaba haberle dicho alguna vez a la niña donde vivía.

"_**No, claro que no."**_ Respondió tratando de sonreír. **_"Quieres pasar?"_**

"_**NO!"**_ respondió efusivamente Betty extrañando nuevamente a Jimmy **_"Es decir... porque no nos quedamos aquí afuera un momento? Es un bonito día!"_** el niño genio no tuvo más remedio que quedarse allí, en compañía de una niña que, en tiempos anteriores, le habría caído muy bien, hasta tal punto de creer que estaba enamorada de ella, claro está que estaba muy equivocado.

Estuvieron un rato largo conversando, a decir verdad, sólo Quinlan puesto que Neutron solo se limitaba a escuchar y a asentir en ciertas ocasiones con secos no ó si. Pero lo que al niño genio le llamó la atención es que ella volteaba de vez en cuando a observar la calle como si esperara que alguien pasara por ahí.

"_**haa... buscas algo?"**_ la pregunta del niño la puso muy nerviosa.

"_**Ha? No, no! Claro que no!"**_ tendría que hacer un mayor esfuerzo a eso para convencerlo, aún no veía venir a Cindy pero comenzaría con su plan, de a poco... **_"De hecho, sólo me aseguraba de que no hubiera nadie por aquí..."_**

"_**Y eso porque?"**_

"_**Bueno es que deseaba estar a solas contigo por un momento..."**_ el tono seductor de Betty asustó un poco a Jimmy, supo desde ese momento que no había venido solamente a visitarlo... **_"Y es que tengo una confesión que hacerte..."_** poco a poco comenzó a acercarse a él _**"Sabes? Debido a la popularidad que tengo en la escuela todos creen que puedo conseguir lo que quiero debido a mi belleza..."**_ Jimmy comenzó a retroceder un poco, tratando de nos ser grosero pero es que la cercanía entre ellos, por primera vez, lo incomodaba **_"Pero.. hay algo que nunca pude conseguir... y sabes lo que es?"_** finalmente lo acorraló contra la cerca del patio, obligándolo a contestar.

"_**Q-Qué?..."**_ temió preguntar.

"_**A ti."**_ Lo próximo sucedió muy rápido, tanto que nada pudo hacer Jimmy para reaccionar, nisiquiera cuando una dulce y familiar voz llegó hasta sus oídos pronunciando su nombre. Repentinamente Betty lo tomó bruscamente de los brazos y lo hizo girar, intercambiando así, los lugares de ambos y acortando la distancia de sus rostros, y lo inevitable pasó... frente a los dolidos ojos de Cindy...

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

Jamás creyó caer en una trampa así y mucho menos de una persona como ella. Pero eso ahora ya no importaba, le había fallado a su amada, le había hecho daño. Pero no por haberla traicionado, porque él no fue quien besó a Betty. Sino por haber permitido que eso sucediera, por haber querido utilizar a una tercer persona en su relación con Cindy, por haber acudido a alguien que no conocía. A alguien que lo traicionó de esa manera, que derrumbó toda posibilidad de ser feliz. Y lo peor es que ya se lo habían advertido, la misma Cindy lo había hecho, pero él no quiso creer, se dejó cegar por la belleza maligna de Quinlan y no se permitió ver más allá.

Porque iba ahora Cindy a creerle? Porqué iba ahora a rogarle que lo perdonara? Para salvarse a sí mismo egoístamente? Y quien estuvo allí para salvarla a ella? Cuando sus llorosos ojos se encontraron con los propios después de tal escena, los ojos que reflejaban el dolor de su alma. Fue tan grande la herida que no pudo articular palabra, sólo un lastimoso sollozo se escapó de sus temblorosos labios segundos antes de que escapara de la situación corriendo valla a saber donde, lejos de él y de sus suplicas.

_Y así ha sido hasta el día de hoy, todos saben donde ella se encuentra menos yo, sabiendo a ciencia acierta que soy capaz de irme hasta la misma Antártida por recuperarla. La agonía de estos días me han sido insoportables sin ella, Libby ha sido la única intermediaria entre nosotros. Le rogué porque me dijera la verdad, no quería lastimarme pues sabía que yo no había sido el culpable de ése indeseable beso, pero la verdad era la verdad._

_Cindy había decidido aceptarme como su novio y fue radiante de felicidad a decírmelo directamente a mi casa, en el camino ya iba planeando como sería su vida de allí en adelante, memorizando la fecha y la hora en que dentro de un año sería nuestro primer aniversario. Y por supuesto, en el gran beso que me daría...beso que le fue dolorosamente robado y beso que injustamente se me fue negado a mi..._

_Y se fue... se fue para pensar mejor las cosas lejos mío. No me odiaba, eso fue lo que dijo cuando hablaba con Libby, no podía odiarme porque me amaba. Pero no por ello el dolor de su corazón se disiparía. Necesitaba tiempo... necesitaba un ambiente diferente al de Retroville para relajarse y gente nueva a la que conocer para formar nuevas amistades... y olvidar los malos momentos..._

_Y fue allí donde mi corazón se detuvo por un instante, recuerdo que en ese momento Libby paró su relato al ver la expresión de mi rostro y como me dirigía una mirada de comprensión y de lástima. Esas palabras sólo podían tener un significado, Cindy había decidido rehacer su vida, lejos de él. El miedo me invadió como nunca, la estaba perdiendo poco a poco, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que otro niño ocupara su lugar y quizás algo más..._

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

_Ya ha pasado casi una semana desde esa frustrante y triste situación, aún puedo recordar la mirada que Quinlan me dio cuando se separó de los labios de Jimmy, fácilmente me decía un te gané! su mirada llena de odio y de burla, como hubiera deseado quedarme allí, quedarme y pelear con ella por él, como siempre lo hice, pero a cambio de ello huí..._

_Y aquí estoy, en mi pequeño refugio, tratando de olvidar y de ver si la decisión que tomé es la correcta. _

La última vez que había visto a su mejor amiga, ésta la le había dicho palabras tan pero tan ciertas que le eran imposible ignorarlas.

_Sin dolor no te haces feliz _es verdad, la felicidad no es fácil de conseguir, hay que luchar por ella, pero... aún no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo. Pero lo haría, aunque nadie le aseguraba de que esa felicidad estuviera con Jimmy. Pero ahora, entre sus manos, tenía una carta de él dirigida hacia ella, la leería, porque sea cual sea el contenido de esa carta nada la haría cambiar de opinión, era una promesa que se había hecho a si misma. Y con manos temblorosas se atrevió a abrir y leer el contenido de la misma...

_A pesar de ser un genio, sé perfectamente que ninguna ciencia podrá explicarme que ha pasado con tu corazón que se ha quedado ciego. Jamás me sentí de esta forma, tan desorientado y a lo que más temo es a perderme sin descubrir como hacer para seguir por la vida, renunciando a tu amor al igual que lo hiciste tu, como puedes tu vivir sin mi?_

_Si lo que quieres es huir, hazlo, no te detendré, yo haré rezos y buscaré en mis inventos las fuerzas necesarias para vivir. Pero nada apartará de mi éste miedo que me da el no volver a verte nunca más. No intentaré convencerte mediante argumentos sin sentido, pues no tengo más motivos para darte que esta triste soledad que me invade. Sólo sé que son tantas las cosas que necesito darte, que tú no me permitiste darte y que yo, finalmente, acabé por destruir cualquier posibilidad existente. La realidad es que hoy te hecho de menos. Pero a pesar de todo, aunque nuestra relación nunca haya existido quiero que sepas que siempre estaré ahí, cada vez que te sientas sola puedes hablar conmigo, te estaré escuchando aunque no estemos cerca, aunque no pueda ver tus preciosos ojos. _

"_**Jimmy..."**_

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

"_**Ten..."**_ Libby le entregó a Jimmy un sobre. Junto a Sheen les había costado horrores dar con él esa tarde, pero finalmente lo habían encontrado a orillas del mar, en la playa, observando silenciosamente la puesta del sol y es que... le parecía tan distante, quizás así de distante estaría Cindy, del otro lado del mar, en otro país o hasta en otro continente. El niño miró inquieto el sobre.

"_**Es de Cindy..." **_respondió Libby al ver la confusión en su mirada **_"Me lo dio poco antes de desaparecer, no te lo había dado antes puesto que me pidió que lo hiciera cuando su situación fuera totalmente estable."_** No tuvo que decir más nada para convencerlo de leer su contenido, sus azules ojos se dilataron, ella le había escrito una carta al igual que él lo hizo.

_No te lo voy a negar, estoy llorando y mucho, como jamás lo hice en mi vida, lloro por ti, sin ti, ya lo entendí, tu no eres para mi, nunca lo fuiste y nunca lo serás, por eso lloro. Pero lo lamentable es que tuvo que suceder algo así para finalmente darme cuenta de ello, sólo fue mi terquedad la que me cegó durante tanto tiempo. Yo te creí todo, todo lo que prometiste darme y no lo hiciste. Y es que amarte a ti ya no es amar, es repartir el corazón con el dolor y tú no lo puedes negar porque tú no has sentido el amor como yo. Y la realidad de hoy es que ya no debo retenerte en mi memoria, por mi propio bien debo hacerlo..._

Bruscamente Jimmy cerró el papel y no pudo evitar arrugarlo un poco con la presión de sus dedos, tratando de no gritar en ése momento. Se estaba despidiendo, ya se había dado cuenta de ello, ya más de semana y media que se había ido y aún no volvía. En la escuela habían dicho que se ausentaría por tiempo indeterminado, pero ya no había razones para seguir esperándola según sus compañeros, simplemente había dejado de formar parte del grupo. Se había ido y no volvería, el tiempo que se tomó la convenció de que lo mejor era olvidarse de todo y comenzar de nuevo, lejos de Retroville, de sus amigos y de él...

Jimmy bajó su mirada tristemente, lo cual le partió el corazón a Libby y a Sheen. Y en mutuo acuerdo cada uno apoyó una mano en cada uno de los hombros del niño genio.

"_**La vida es así, siempre cuesta ser feliz. Sólo deja que esto pase, tienes que seguir, el tiempo lo cura todo."**_ Había dicho Libby con su melodiosa vos.

"_**Aunque también... puede que el tiempo también vuelva a rescatar toda esa fantasía."**_ Sheen terminó por explicar, a continuación tomó delicadamente la mano de su novia y se la llevó de allí. Para así dejar a Jimmy sólo con sus pensamientos.

"_**Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla...por favor..."** _comenzó a relatar sin saberlo en voz alta Jimmy, ya el manto azul y negro de la noche decaía sobre los calurosos colores del sol. Y entre tantos astros uno en especial comenzó a recorrer su propio camino, independientemente. Era una estrella fugaz, especialmente hecha para él, para cumplir su deseo. Y él no lo dudó ni un segundo...

"_**Quisiera poder abrazarte tan solo por última vez, quisiera sentir tu corazón latiendo por mi como ayer, quisiera escuchar que me quieres, mirarme en tus ojos y en tu corazón, quisiera escuchar que me extrañas así como yo extraño tu amor. Cindy..."**_

Pequeños pasos a sus espaldas dejaban su rastro sobre la tibia arena, deleitándose con el dulce relato de su voz, parando su caminar...

"_**No quiero olvidarme tu imagen, tu rostro no quiero perder, quisiera poder sentir tu vos diciendo mi nombre por última vez..."**_ Con ojos cerrados, Jimmy comenzó, sin quererlo, a sollozar.

"_**Jimmy..."**_ no podía ser, su mente debería de estar jugándole una mala pasada, no pudo haber escuchado su vos, no podía ser, la carta... **_"No me creas..."_**. No lo pudo evitar, debía confirmarlo, lentamente se volteó para descubrir a la dueña de tan tierna voz. _**"No me creas, en la carta, no lo hagas..."**_. Y allí estaba, como una ilusión. Abatida con sus ojos ligeramente sollozos que sólo la hacían ver más hermosa, esas hermosas esmeraldas que tanto extrañaba. **_"Ésa carta la escribí tiempo antes de mi desaparición..." _**Pudo sentir como su vista se nublaba ligeramente por sus propias lágrimas.

"_**Como es posible que estés aquí?..."** _alcanzó a preguntar con la vos quebrada **_"Cuando volviste?..."_**

"_**Nunca me fui..."**_ respondió Cindy, el viento mecía sutilmente sus cabellos **_"...siempre estuve aquí, pero tú no podías verme... estaba escondida..."_**

"_**Porqué!"**_ exclamó Jimmy, tentado de echarse a los brazos de su amada.

"_**Ya lo sabes, necesitaba pensar... necesitaba** r**econsiderar mis sentimientos para averiguar si el amor que te tenía era lo suficientemente grande como para vivir a su lado, a sabiendas de que tus labios fueron probados por otra persona. Y... finalmente me di cuenta de la verdad..."**_ Cindy tuvo que cerrar sus párpados ya no pudiendo evitar las lágrimas que agotaban sus ojos en busca de una salida acompañando, a su vez, su agitada respiración en busca de aliviar su propio dolor, dejando escapar cada una de las palabras en forma de lamentos y de súplicas.**_"Lo siento..."_** Jimmy tan solo la miraba soñadoramente aún sin poder creerse que estuviera allí, pero su disculpa lo despertó de su dulce sueño _**"Lo siento tanto Jimmy..."**_ ya no pudo controlar su llanto, dejándolo escapar libremente. **_"Tú no tuviste la culpa, siempre lo supe, pero... no pude evitar que los miedos de perderte sin haberte tenido me invadieran..."_** Sin dudarlos ni un segundo, y ya no pudiendo controlar sus propios impulsos, Jimmy corrió hacia ella abrazándola fuertemente, era tanto su anhelo por ella, quería sentir su calor, para disipar cualquier posibilidad de que se tratara de un holograma producto de su imaginación. Y la sintió, su calidez, su aroma, la suavidad de su piel y de sus cabellos, poco podía escuchar lo que su amada le decía debido a las sensaciones. _**"Todo esto fue mi culpa, por mis miedos, por mis desconfianzas, por ser tan débil... por no luchar, por no aceptar que la felicidad no es fácil de obtener, por no querer cruzar los obstáculos..."**_ ahora Cindy lo abrazó tanto o más fuerte que él, ambos derramaban lágrimas **_"porque... más allá de todas las formalidades... yo siempre te pertenecí Jimmy... siempre fui tu novia... siempre lo fui!"_** Por toda respuesta, Jimmy sólo la besó acallando la lastimosa voz de Cindy que tanto lo molestaba, las innecesarias disculpas que ésta la estaba ofreciendo. Esto sorprendió de sobremanera a Cindy, lo último que creyó que Jimmy haría después de su desaparición es actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido. Por lo mismo se separo un poco de él, lo cual le costó bastante ya que éste parecía no querer dejar sus labios.

"_**No hay nada que perdonarte Cindy..."**_ dijo éste esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y sin vergüenza alguna de demostrar lo mucho que había llorado.

"_**Pero... no estás enojada conmigo?..."**_ preguntó dudosamente Cindy.

"_**Claro que no. Lo único que me importa en éste momento es que estés aquí! Conmigo!"**_ volvió a abrazarla **_"Comprendo tus miedos... porque eran los mismos que me impedían a mi confesarte lo mucho que te amo... no podía aclararme... demasiado joven para entender lo que sentía... pero eso ya forma parte del pasado, verdad?" _**Cindy finalmente sonrió dejando que las lágrimas fueran ahora de felicidad.

"_**Por supuesto que si! Tú siempre fuiste y serás... mi personita especial..."**_

"_**Y tú la mía... por siempre."**_

Y así, una parejita de niños enamorados quedaron abrazados ya con la luz de la luna iluminándolos. Siendo ella la única testigo de la madurez adquirida por los mismos y del fuerte lazo que los uniría de ahora en adelante. La sabiduría de saber que nada es imposible cuando de por medio se encuentra el amor. El amor, ése amoroso tormento que se veía en sus corazones, más no sabían la causa del porque lo sentían, solo sintiéndolo y disfrutándolo. Ya no hacia falta nada más.

-- FIN --

-----------------------------------------------

_Y si! Después de tantos meses finalmente llegó el final de ésta historia! Quiero agradecer a todo aquel que se tomó la molestia de leer mi historia en éste tiempo! Muchissisisimas gracias! Los quiero mucho! Y esperocon muchas ansias sus reviews! Hasta el próximo fic!_

_Felices fiestas para todos! Y hasta siempre!_


End file.
